Virginity
by theforgottenlover96
Summary: How can one bet go this wrong? Modern times USA ShikaxTema story.
1. Chapter 1

He opened his eyes slowly and deeply breathed in the stuffy air of the room he just woke up.  
'Where am I?' He thought to himself feeling a migraine overwhelming his thinking. He sat down and looked around. A modest room with a enormous bed he was lying in. Way too many pillows to belong to a man. 'Did I…?' He turned his head energetic from left to right and finally found the evidence he was looking for. A used condom on the floor. He stared at it with mixed feelings of disgust and satisfaction and finally whispered 'I did it.' . A deep breath in and he gave a standard sight while falling back in the sea of different sized pillows. 'Just who is she?' He closed his eyes now that even the incoming sun started to irritate him. He tried to think back to the last evening but without much success- it all was a blurry mess.

More or less, the last thing he could remember was him drinking with the guys at Naruto's bachelor party. He was quite enjoying the evening when Kiba started cheering that Naruto would finally get laid and as the topic started it finally ended up on him.  
'YO! Shika, have you finally done it with Ino?!' He yawped loud as always.  
'Ino's my friend you dickhead. We're not dating…' He replied already slightly irritated. He was definitely sick and tired of being asked if there was anything going on between the two of them. They were close childhood friends. That's all. Period. What more, and Kiba didn't know, she was already dating a shy guy who also was a pack of the gang. Not really sure why but she asked him to keep it secret at least for now, so he only snapped back and glanced at the tall black-haired who was sipping his drink.  
'Hey grandpa, don't know if somebody told you but times have changed. You don't need to be dating a girl to bang her!' Kiba laughed in a incredibly irritating way. 'Better do something or you'll stay a virgin forever Nara.' He looked defiantly at the ponytailed. 'Counts the same for you Choji!'  
That was the point Shikamaru got really pissed off. Kiba could call him names and he wouldn't give a damn but he knew Choji would and that the man-woman things were a sensitive topic for his chubby friend. He didn't have it easy with the girls or actually anyone. 'Listen dog-lover, I could get laid any time if I only wanted to.' He hissed unwilling, letting his opponent know how far he got him.  
Kiba smiled. 'Challenge accepted. If you won't get laid tonight you'll do anything I want for you and you'll call me master for a whole day.'  
'I'm not thirteen to play challenge…' He crossed his arms in front of him.  
'Pussy!' He smiled as wide as he could showing his animal like fangs.  
' You won't get me to accept that.'  
'Because you know you would lose. Pussy.'  
' What would I get if I won anyway?' He knew he already lost and there was no way he could reject that challenge. They all might look like 20 but in heart the all were thirteen or younger. Boys stay boys.  
'You'll get laid? That's not award enough?'  
'What would you do for me Kiba?'  
'I would say I was wrong and do anything you would ask me to. No matter how ridiculous.' The prize was too good. Shikamaru was already imagining all the things he could ask Kiba to do or wear, so he only smirked and added.  
'Deal.'  
Once settled the game was ready to begin. He now remember being absolutely lost of how he should even start but they wouldn't call him the master mind for nothing, would they? So he remember coming up with a plan. What plan? That was the part he started to get inconsistent scenes in his head. 'How did I end up here?' He rolled to the side. 'In the end that's not the worst thing that could have happened to me…' He sighed again. He had fun, lost his virginity to a total stranger in the club and doesn't even know where he is at the moment. 'It could be worse…' He laughed under his breath. He found if bitterly funny that he had sex and can't remember one thing. Even how the girl looked like. 'What if she's ugly?' His eyes widened. He really deeply hoped she wasn't ugly. There was a chance his friends saw him leaving. Knowing Kiba he must have put an eye on him and definitely saw the girl he disappeared with. 'If she's ugly it'll be even worse than it would be if I didn't get any.' Again a nervous look around the room. 'No pictures.' He rolled his eyes.' Why did you expect pictures, idiot? It's not like she would hang them up for random people she dragged home from the club.' Another scary thought. 'Did I go home with a slut? God knows how many were here before me.' One more glance at the condom. 'Disgusting.' He suddenly felt like a rape victim. He decided to get dressed and get home. Wherever he was right now. He sat down at the edge of the bed and just put on one of his socks and was searching for the pair when he heard a grunt behind his back. He froze and very slowly turned towards the door, constantly repeating in his head 'Please, don't let her be ugly… Please, don't let her be ugly… or fat…but first of all, please, don't let her be ugly…' He closed his eyes just before he could see her and then gathering all of his courage he opened them wide trying to extract a simple hi out of his mouth but without success. 'No way she's a slut.' He taught to himself while staring. The girl he saw was leaning at the doorframe with a strict face, holding a coffee in her hand. She was slim, blonde, middle height and dressed formally with heels on her feet. 'Who's wearing shoes in an apartment?'  
'Hi.' She interrupted his analysis.' Slept well?'  
She was nicer than she looked like and he managed to smile but rather stupidly.  
'A bit hangover.' He stood up, making things worse. He looked even more idiotic with only his boxers and one sock on, and that ridiculous smile that looks rather like bloatedness.  
'I can imagine.'  
'A smile?' He looked at her face carefully. Her skin was flawless, but this…was this suppoused to be a smile? Her face looked like it tried to be friendly but her cold hearted soul wouldn't let her. She was somehow scary. What woman isn't scary?  
'You know… I'm sorry to interrupt your morning routine, but some have to go to work, you know?' Again that strange smile-kind expression.  
'Work, right…' He turned around and now faster tried to get his things together. 'On a Saturday? But that explains the heels…' He thought while once more staring at her, pretty long, as he has realized, legs.  
'I'll wait in the kitchen.'  
'Sure thing….' He got dressed and just put his hands in his sweatshirt when he felt something soft in it. He pulled it out and blushed. Pink thongs. How did they end up in his pocked? Only God and she knew. He put them back in his pocket. Evidence in case Kiba wouldn't want to believe him. He walked out of the room through the spacious apartment to the open kitchen. A lovely smelling cup of coffee was waiting for him at the counter. 'Could be not that bad to have a girlfriend…' He smiled to himself and for a second thought how it would be if he asked her out. Just as he wanted to grab the cup again her voice reached her out of nowhere.  
'That's not yours, that's mine. Hands off.'  
The illusion was gone. She was now wearing a matching trench coat and holding a fancy looking small bag.  
'Sorry… ' He looked puzzled.  
' You want some go get some at Starbucks. It's just at the corner. Listen…' She looked troubled. 'What's your name again? '  
'Shikamaru and yours?' He was glad she asked first.  
'Temari. Right. Shikamaru, I really don't do that kind of things normally…' A pause. Even she taught that sounded pathetic. '…and I really need you to go now. I'm already late for my job. I'll give you a jack for a taxi if you want me…'  
'I have money, don't worry.' He headed to the door feeling rather offended. 'What a rude person.'  
'Great. It was nice to meet you Shikamaru.'  
'It was nice to meet you too.' He looked at her and forced a smile on his face.' Have a good day at work.'  
'Thanks…' She blushed and he left the apartment and headed towards starbucks. He really needed a coffee and an Uber. He didn't take a ride home but toward his best friends place. All he wanted was to figure out what has happened the previous night.


	2. Chapter 2

Not knocking he entered the studio flat, knowing he would leave the doors open. A sour smell of marihuana soaked the air.  
'For goodness sake Choji it's fucking 10 am and you're already at the pipe?! At least close the fucking door when you're smoking. You're supposed to be a cop and keep people away from this shit not smoke it all day long in your apartment!' Shikamaru sat down at the sofa next to his smoking chubby friend.  
'Will do boss.' He smiled calmly at the dark-haired.

He and Choji were training to get regular police officers and were at the moment at the traffic police. Not really ideals you must think, don't you? They were regular, good boys. A bit lazy and with a weak spot for a high maintenance combustive plant, but in general good boys. Shikamaru ended school with high grades and his teachers wanted him to study law, but he knew he wanted to be just like his and Choji's father. A police officer. Choji didn't have much of a plan but he was absolutely the most warm hearted person you would ever meet. Like a soft pillow after a long day at work. He would do anything Shikamaru would do. Faithfull like a dog. That's one of the reasons Shikamaru called him his best friend.  
'How was your night?'  
'That's exactly what I wanted to ask you…What the fuck has happened?'  
'A blackout?'  
'A bad one. Come on help me out brother.'  
'We'll you remember the challenge don't you?'  
'Yes… what did I do?'  
'You got yourself a lot of alcohol at the bar and when you were drunk enough tried to pick up girls. Kiba was nearly crying out of laughed. You were so pathetic.'  
'For fucks sake…' He grabbed his aching head.  
'Yeah it was bad. Just when I wanted to stop you, you crushed into some blonde. You talked for a moment. I think normal Smalltalk. She did laugh.'  
Shikamaru thought about the scary smile from the morning and couldn't imagine how terrifying a laughter would be.  
'And? How did I get her around?'  
'No idea buddy but minutes later you two were leaving.'  
'Great….that's some information. Thanks.'  
'Did you?' Choji looked straight at him.  
'I think so. I don't remember, but don't let me down if Kiba asks.'  
'Sure thing.' He looked back at the pipe. 'So you don't remember anything?'  
'Nothing…funny, isn't it?'  
'Yeah, quite.'  
'I know. Fucking hilarious, but hey…I won the bet.'

' No fucking way you banged that blonde back then! You must have called some friend!'  
Shikamaru probably would have done that but he doesn't really have female friends and he doesn't have any female friends Kiba wouldn't know. He didn't really know how to get along with those strange creatures.  
'I didn't know her and I don't know anything apart from her name and that she wears that kind…' He threw the tong on the table. Kiba picked it up gently like it was some extinct creature.  
'You fucked some girl who's wearing that kind of underwear?'  
'I did.' 'Technically…' He added in his thoughts.  
'Fuck Nara…Those are cute.' He pulled them between his two hands. 'And they are a size 8. That's fucking incredible such a loser like you got to bounce such a small ass like this.'  
'Doesn't look like I'm the looser here…'  
'You should have seen yourself back yesterday. You were so pathetic…'  
'And got laid. What did you do again? Now your part of the deal.'  
'You're savage bro.' Kiba laughed. 'I was wrong Nara and congratulations on not being a fucking virgin!'  
'Whatever… Here's what I want you to do….'

'You're evil Shikamaru.' A blonde girl said and took a sip of her colorful drink. 'Made poor Kiba dance half naked at the roof of his office. Nearly got caught, poor soul.'  
'He lost a bet.' He looked at her and sat down comfortable. He didn't need to pretend in front of her. That was something he loved about spending time with her. She was the only female on this planet he wasn't afraid of getting comfortable with. Although she was spooky from time to time too. After all, all women are aliens.  
' I know.' She leaned back. 'I'm not very proud of you to play such childish games but at least you've lost it.'  
'Lost?' He looked confused. 'You know what the bet was about?' He once again, for the first time in a week felt dirty and ashamed.  
'Sure I know. I'm one of the guys…'  
'You're with one of the guys. Sai told you. This twat.'  
'Hey don't be that rude.' She flicked her hair back. 'I heard she was hot and looked a lot like me.' She smiled widely. ' If you were in love with me, should have told me earlier Nara.  
'She didn't look anything like you Ino.' He sighed. 'She sure was pretty, but just between the two of us, I think she was quite a bitch.'  
'You though nice girls go to clubs and sleep with strangers? Only bitches do that kind of things my dear.' She looked amused and he felt a bit stupid. Like 'Yeah, what did I expect?'.  
'You think you'll see her again?'  
'No.'  
'Though you maybe exchanged numbers. Maybe you would fall dick over heels in love with her. Glad you didn't. I wouldn't get along with her anyway.'  
'You're worse than my mother.'  
'You're planning on getting yourself a girlfriend now?'  
'No, I don't think so.'  
'Such a die-hard. You should try because one day you'll meet the girl of your dreams and you'll either miss her because you haven't kissed enough frogs to know she's a princess or you'll fuck it up because you Nara have no idea what to do with women.'  
'Thanks for the advice Ino. I'll pass.'  
'I know that, but you also know I have to tell you this.'  
'I know. Can't we just move on to the normal stuff? How are things with Sai going? Is it official yet?'


	3. Chapter 3

'Choji what takes you so long?' Shikamaru adjusted his hat.  
'Sorry Shikamaru, I made a typo.'  
'If you'll fill in those parking tickets that slow the cars will disappear.' He rolled his eyes and walked towards an expensive looking car standing in front of an tall office building. The parking ticked expired a 15 minutes before. 'They are rich enough to afford a ticked…' He mumbled and started filling in the form. Somehow he disliked all those people who were driving those big, fancy cars and worked in those shiny offices. They were disgusting to him and that's why he particularly enjoyed giving them parking tickets.  
'Stop! Mister officer! Please! I'm already leaving!' A woman's voice shouted behind his back and the tapping of heals got louder. He looked back with a bored face expression. How many times have he already experienced that. Some well-stacked chick will try to convince him not to give her a ticket.  
'Mister officer…' She was panting.  
'Crap…' He whispered.  
'I really am…' She looked at him and he could see she was just as surprised. 'Shikamaru…'  
'Hi…'He mumbled.  
'Hi…' She took a deep breath and focused. 'I'm really leaving right now. I'm just 10 minutes over the time, could you just overlook this?'  
He stared at her motionless. Taking a second look at her he liked her even more. She was pretty, very pretty. Dressed formally, holding the keys to this exclusive car. What should he do? Why would he let her go? He has never let anyone go like this.  
'I really can't.'  
'Come on. 10 minutes…' She straightened herself up.  
'Shikamaru, do we have a problem here?' Choji walked up. 'Is the lady causing a problem?'  
Temari looked at the chubby man and frowned.  
'No problem Choji, I'm finishing filling in the form.'  
'Shika…mister officer…' She mumbled.  
Choji looked at her closely and gasped.  
'That's you!'  
'Excuse me?' She tilted her head.  
'That's you from the club!' He smiled.  
'Choji…' Shikamaru was writing fasted and wished to die.  
'Oh…' She blushed. 'Please officers, I really am on my way…'  
'Listen…The ticket is invalid.' He looked at her troubled. 'This would be really troublesome…' He wished she would offer him to buy him a coffee if he would change her mind. Anything that would make him change his mind. He was really willing to look away when she'll be driving away but he wanted to have a reason. Why did he want to do that for her? He just thought about how he hated those fancy-pants. How did he end up wishing to let her get away with this?  
'Hey Shika, I think we might let her get away with it for once…' Choji smiled happily and winked. 'I mean such a pretty lady…'  
She turned her eyes towards the bigger one and the frowning face turned into an adorable smile.  
'So you…' He said out loud but stopped himself. 'So you can smile…' He thought and stared at her.  
'You think so Officer?' She suddenly seemed sweeter and Shikamaru's alarm bells were ringing dangerously loud. Obviously she tried to fool his friend.  
'Yeah. Have a nice day.' Choji smiled and waved at her car encouraging her to get in.  
'You're the best.' She took a step and turned around. 'Maybe that's out of place but… Could I get your number?'  
Both of the guys stood frozen and looked at each other.  
'Shikamaru's?' Choji looked at her puzzled.  
'Yours. If that's not a problem.' She looked at the ground and smiled shyly.  
'Mine?!' Choji once again looked at the brunette who only shook his shoulders. He was so lost. None of this made sense.  
'You don't have to if you don't want to…' She mumbled.  
'No…sure…' He grabbed her phone and put his number in it. 'So…I'll hear from you.'  
'Bet you will.' She looked at the screen. 'Choji.' She smiled and sat in her car, minutes later, driving away.

'Don't you mind it? I was being nice only because of you Shika…' Choji looked troubled.  
'You don't have to be nice because of me. There's nothing going on between the two of us. If she calls you go out with her.' He shrug his arms but a strange feeling was being born in his chest.  
'Really? You think I should go out with her? She was way out of my league…'  
'She asked for your number. We'll see what will happen…'  
'Bro…that's exciting.' His whole face was shining. She really has made his day.

'So she asked him out?'  
'Yeah…they're out for dinner tonight.' He sipped his beer slowly.  
'That's good I guess, isn't it?' The blonde looked at him curiously.  
'Yeah… I think.'  
'You don't look enthusiastic.'  
'She's a bitch, we know that. She's no good for him…and…'  
'and?'  
'and…I'm not sure she's honest..'  
'What does that mean mr. clever?' Ino sat closer to him.  
'I think she might be playing him…'  
'Playing? Why would she do that?'  
'I Don't know.'  
'Maybe you're jealous? Because she asked him not you.'  
'Why would I?'  
'I don't know. Maybe you got attached.'  
'No.' 'Didn't have the chance.' 'We're like complete strangers. Why would I get jealous? That's ridiculous.'  
'So why do you think she wants to use him? She's successful from what you said. She's got money, a car, a nice apartment. The only thing missing is a boyfriend.'  
'Don' t make me laught…'  
'What? Do you think she wouldn't want someone like Choji?'  
'That's what you said.'  
'So what is it?'  
'They don't match.'  
'Match? You think Choji is not a match for her because he's fluffy and a bit clumsy, or am I wrong?'  
'They just don't match…' He looked at her and blushed. He had just realized that was exactly what he was thinking. He was the worst kind of person. He really though his adorable friend couldn't get a girl like this, just because of his looks and ways. He underestimated him so badly it hurted. Why would he do that? When did he become so bad?  
'I think this is exactly what you wanted to say. Pathetic…' Ino hissed and flipped her hair. ' Better think of yourself Nara. You're not that much of a stud you think you are. You might have gotten that chick for a night but remember she was fucked up too. Any girl that drunk would do you so don't think of yourself that highly. You're not special. If you want a girl to notice you you'll either need luck or skills. Your chances are nothing better than Choji's.' She looked at him. 'Better memorize that, idiot.' She stood up. 'Can't really recognize you tonight. Call me when you got your ego down from the pedestal.'  
'Ino, I'm sorry…' But she wasn't listening. She left the bar and left him with his thoughts. Another reason to feel bad about himself. That bet somehow ruined his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Very short chapter. I'll update soon though :) Hope you're enjoying it till now. Let me plz know what you're thinking. Thank you for your support guys it means a lot to me!**

'So…How did it go?'  
'Oh it was lovely…'  
'Lovely?' He looked at him a took a whiff from the pipe.  
'Yeah, we had a great dinner. Expensive…' He hissed. 'But it was really nice.'  
'You sound way less enthusiastic than I would have expected you.'  
'She's a nice girl but I think she's out of my league…'  
'Choji…' He looked at him serious.' Stop this. Please. Finally start believing in yourself.'  
'It's fine Shikamaru. I mean we're not really getting along that good.'  
'Why?'  
'She's smart, I think too smart for me. I can see her trying to look less clever than she is. She really tried to make me like her, that's pretty impressive. Never has ever a girl tried to make me like her.' He smiled to himself. 'But I can see that even if I tried my best and she wouldn't want to hurt me, I would end up boring her.'  
'That's stupid.' He mumbled. 'You should give it some more time…'  
'Sure I will…I'm not completely giving up on it yet, but you know…I was really surprised she didn't ask you out. Why do you think she did that?'

'She obviously like you better.' He shook his arms.  
'I don't think it's that simple…'  
'Maybe I was that bad in bed she never wanted to have anything in common with me anymore?'  
'Maybe…' Choji laughed. 'What do you think of her anyway?'  
'I don't know. I don't know her.'  
'Come on. Any thoughts? Be honest with me.'  
'She's pretty and rich. What is she doing for a living anyway?'  
'She's working at her family business. She told me her brother became the head of the company and she's helping him out to make it work.'  
'Family business, hm… Rich people don't turn out of nowhere I guess.' He yawned. 'She seems a bit bossy, but I think she might have not shown you that side of her personality…'  
'I guess that's a part of her job. Looks like she knows what she wants. That's good. I might need a woman who'll tell me what to do.'  
Shikamaru looked at him with tenderness. How adorably honest can one man be. He's not even ashamed to speak out such words.  
'I don't know Shikamaru. Would you date her?'  
'We're not talking about me. I don't look for anyone to date. Especially not her. She's not interested in me. Leave it behind Choji. If you've got a problem with that we might have slept together than…'  
'That's not a problem…I was just asking. You never actually told me about what girls you like.'  
'Normal girls I guess. Modest once, that aren't terrifying and bossy. Nothing like my mother.' He giggled. ' I don't think I have a type.'  
'If you like a girl you would have told me, right?'  
'Sure, you too?'  
'Yeah… I'll let you know how things get along.'  
'Cool.'


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are awesome! Hope you keep on enjoying my story! Waiting for more comments and sugestions from you! Love ya!**

He has been looking in the sky for quite a moment. It's been gray and dull, looked like rain even since the morning. Positive. He nearly laughed under his breath. When did he become that grumpy? He didn't care much, all he wanted was to be carless and free like those clouds. They just drift away and nothing ever bothered them. He sighed and looked at the notebook he was holding. He hated his job, especially at times like this. Felt like an endless punishment. When would the real life start?  
'Ekhem..'  
He looked at the woman, first not understanding, completely busy with his thoughts but soon straightened and felt embarrassed about this daydreaming.  
'My car…' She looked at him, cold as always.  
'Oh…' He looked at the expensive vehicle standing in front of the tall office building. ' Recidivism…'  
'Come on…' She sighed.  
'Should I call Choji? He'll let you get away with this…Oh, wait. Is that why you're dating him? You want a free parking spot?' He couldn't help but smile a little.  
'That's what you're thinking of me?' She rolled her eyes. 'We're not dating. Just going out sometimes. And no. I don't want a free parking spot.'  
'So you could at least try to get that parking ticket right.'  
'Are you trying to offend me? Do I look too dumb to get a parking ticket right?' She spoke louder.  
'Looking at your parking tickets…' He didn't even finish his sentence when a smack pushed his smile off his face.  
'Hold your god damn horses asshole.' She was getting red in her face.  
He stood still for a longer moment and with fascination observed her passionate face, her chest moving dynamically up in down as she was breathing heavily, her clenched fists and that furious eyes. He must had hit some trigger there.  
'That Madame, was an insult of an officer and what more, assault.' He looked serious. 'I might need to take you to the station.'  
'You must be kidding me…' She murmured, while still trying to control her temper.  
'No Madame.'  
'If you really have to…' She looked around.  
'Choji…I need to take this lady to the station.'  
The bigger boy looked from around the corner and was more than surprised to find Temari to be talked about.  
'What has happened?'  
'Insult and assault.'  
'Don't be that way Shikamaru.' He laughed gently looking at the rosy cheek of the slimmer man.  
'She hit me.'  
'You probably deserved it.' He smiled and crossed his arms.  
'Do I have to look away again only because you have a crush on her?' Now he was triggered.  
'Shikamaru…' He looked at him seriously. 'Stop it. She didn't do anything to you.'  
'Oh right. So now I have to keep up with that kind of nasty behavior just because you want to get laid, yeah?!' He exclaimed.  
'Shika…' He looked at Temari who was staring motionless at the ground. 'I…I didn't expect that one from you Shikamaru.' His round cheeks seem to slump making his face look elongated but most of all sad. 'Go if you have to. Maybe you should take a day off, hmm? I'll do the rest for today.'  
'Whatever.' He knew exactly he behaved like a dick and should be apologizing, but he wasn't in the mood. Being immature, impolite and ignorant was just what he was aiming for that exact moment.  
'Get in the car.' He pointed the police car to the blonde.  
Just as she grabbed the front door he pointed the back seat with his thumb to her.  
'That's not a freaking taxi. Criminals sit in the back.' The engine roared.  
'I'm not a criminal.' She mumbled, being visibly overwhelmed. 'First time I see this kind of dive from the inside.'  
'There's always got to be a first time…' He bit his tongue and drove off fast, leaving his colleague standing at the sidewalk. Traffic. As always at the rush hour. He put on some music from the radio and after about 3 or 4 songs it started to rain. Now the traffic would last even longer. Good, heavy rain. Big raindrops were falling at the roof of the police car and tapped rhythmically, but not matching with the music playing from the radio. He took a look back in the driving mirror and gladly found her staring outside the window. Was he down because of her? Nonsense. He didn't know her a bit. He knew how her apartment looked like, more or less…That she drunk a lot of coffee, lived next to Starbucks, liked pillows... He knew a lot of things about her, thinking of her as a stranger, but he didn't know one thing of who she really was. Did it upset him that she picked up his best friend after spending the night with him? Not exactly. It did bother him that he might have experienced one of the most important moments in a man's life with her and he couldn't remember one bit. He closed his eyes and once more tried to get any pictures of that evening in his head. No success. One more look at the blonde. Now he was wondering how she might have looked like. He remembers something about her wearing a black-violet dress, or something similar, but what was underneath that dress? That thong? What else? Unwilling he was now following her legs, from her feet up to her hip. That pencil skirt she was wearing that day was rather revealing when she was sitting down. Imagining to grab that tight. He swallowed hard. Although she wasn't showing any cleavage his mind suggested him how this white shirt might look like if he put her out in this rain. If the top would match that bottom he found…He looked back at the street but it was already too late. His heart was racing and pumping blood like he was just about to die. Palms got sweaty and he thanked God he didn't get an erection because there was no way he would be able to explain this.  
'Will this take long?' She spoke up making him shake a little bit.  
'What?' He has already forgotten why they were in the car.  
'This… I don't know, charge at the station?' She pulled her skirt to make it cover her tight more.  
'No…I don't think so.' Actually he already wanted her gone. She made his mind a mess. The best way would be to avoid her.  
'Good. I have family plans for tonight. Would be very troublesome to explain them I was late because I spend my afternoon in a cruiser.'  
'Family plans?' 'Why am I even asking?' He avoided looking in the car mirror.  
'Dinner with my brothers.'  
'Thought you had only sisters…' Lie. He knew she had brothers.  
'What made you think so?'  
'You're unusually cruel to men. Thought you didn't have much in common with them, like me. I don't have much to do with women so sometimes….' 'Why are you even talking?!' 'Sometimes I'm a dick.'  
'Is that some wicked form of apologizing?'  
'I'm not apologizing. I didn't say anything. You wouldn't even let me.'  
'You didn't have to say it out loud.' She was harsh.  
'Anyway, that was supposed to be a joke. A jerky joke, like guys would tell each other, I guess.' He shrug his shoulders. 'So if I got that wrong then sorry…' 'Why am I even apologizing?!' All of this conversation was developing way too fast. He was pretty speechless how brainless the words were leaving his mouth.  
'Yeah… I guess I should have taken adjustment to the fact you're an idiot. Sorry for hitting you.'  
He remained silent. At the same time he wanted to argue with her but also somehow accept this wicked form of apology.  
'You're accepting my apology?' She mumbled.  
'Yeah.' He tapped on the steering wheel with his fingers.  
'Cool.' She leaned back, again showing some more of her legs.  
'So…Choji told me you were too smart to work for the police…'  
'Where did that come from?' He was surprised and turned his head towards her. Another mistake. She looked somehow attractive in that loose, bossy pose.  
'Just crossed my mind. I mean you're not good dealing with people…'  
'Women. I get along with men, quite well.'  
'Oh…' She tilted her head and a strange smile crossed her face.  
'No!' He rolled his eyes. 'No, not that way…I mean … who should know if not you…' Another mini heart attack. The first time he recalled the events that brought them together. Her smile got a bit paler but she let out a numb giggle.  
'Right.'  
He was getting nervous now. 'What was this giggle supposed to mean? Was I that bad?'  
'Anyway… I was quite good at school. That's all.' Trying to change the topic desperately.  
'People who are good at school are not driving around giving innocent people parking tickets.' She laughed.  
'Notorious criminals.' He laughed too. Topic changed successfully.  
'So when is your career going to go up?'  
'Soon, hopefully. It's not that I like what I'm doing at this moment particularly much. That's just a phase you have to go through.'  
'A phase…' She looked outside again. 'A phase –that's a nice expression. I'm working for my family business, helping my brothers out.'  
'Oder brother?'  
'Younger brothers. Funny as it seems, the youngest it the CEO now.'  
'Wow. Impressive. Must make the family proud, hmm?'  
'Very proud…' A sad smile.  
'Glad my parents didn't have high expectations for me... Police man was ok with them.' A short nervous laughter.  
'"Didn't"?' Their eyes met.  
'My dad died a few years ago while on duty.'  
'I'm sorry.' She got puzzled and looked down at her hands which were rubbing each other.  
'No reason to be. It's in the past now. Are you cold?'  
'Slightly. '  
He turned the heating on and was now looking with fascination at the raindrops that were changing into tiny rivers which were slowly flowing down his front window.  
' Some time ago I would probably break down when someone would simply mention my dad. He was my big hero. A calm, quiet guy, who I grew up looking at the back of. He still is my idol. I can't remember him being unfair or acting emotionally. That's something I want to achieve. Sounds childish, doesn't it?'  
'A bit, but I think it's ok. Children are allowed to idealize their parents a lifetime long.'  
'Do you idealize yours?'  
'No. I can't remember them. They died when I was pretty young.'  
'Damn… I'm the one to be sorry then.'  
'I don't think so. It's worse when you lose someone you had the chance to get to know. I only knew my parents through child's eyes, so I don't really know who they were, but you were capable of meeting your father like a person. I think that's more painful.' She whipped one eye.  
He was secretly glancing at her but decided not to ask her about it. In the end if there was one thing he had found out about her is that she wanted, with all means, to be looking tough. A strong, independent woman and independent women don't cry.  
'Why did you ask Choji out?'He decided it was time to ask.  
'You're pretty direct aren't you?'  
'Don't tell if you don't want to.'  
'Isn't there always the same reason for a girl to ask a boy out? I like him.'  
'You didn't know him. How could you have liked him?'  
'He came across like a nice and honest guy which I found out he is. He's very sweet and funny.' She smiled gently. She looked beautifully innocent that way and Shikamaru felt bad for his latest thought about her.  
' Sweet and funny?' He laughed. 'Thought girls like the tough, bossy guys, that are hard to approach.'  
'Those are no good. They have a thick shell to crack before you find their soft side. Sometimes it's too hard or even when you manage to get their armor down it turns out they have hidden that delicate flower for so long inside them it's already rotten. Tough guys are overrated.'  
'Sounds like you have a lot of experience…'  
'Learned a thing or two over the years. I'm trying my luck with nice guys now.' She smiled. 'By the way jerk…' He was already getting offended. 'You're way nicer than you look like…once you get someone to talk to you properly.'  
'Thanks….I guess. You're also way less scary than I have thought. '  
'Scary?'  
'You're sometimes terrifying. I have met you few times in my life and I already thought you have that certain aura. If you want to attract nice guys like me, maybe you should work on that attitude?' He laughed for a while, but soon realized she didn't join him. Not even a smile. Just a strange face expression he hasn't experienced this ride before. Was she angry? Sad? Amused? He was scared again. This could mean anything.  
'Hey, sorry… it was supposed to be a joke.' He scratched his back. 'So troublesome…but hey, look there's our turning…'  
She put a fake smile on. 'I know it was supposed to be a joke, idiot.' Silence. They took the turning and were now moving ahead in a fast pace.  
'You know what…'  
'Hmm?' He turned the music a bit louder and noticed the rain to get lighter.  
'Somehow…somehow I'm happy you arrested me.'  
Silence.  
' I didn't arrest you.' He mumbled and blushed heavily. 'But yeah… it was nice talking to you.

Just as the rain started disappearing and some while clouds could be separated again he felt lighter too. This ride had something refreshing and healing. Two strangers had such an impact on each other's lifes. Or maybe shouldn't he be calling them strangers anymore?

'Where's that family event?' He said driving by the police station.  
'A restaurant.. Wasn't that the station? Are you now kidnapping me, officer?'  
'I've change my mind about the accuse. You have apologized so I might let you go with a warning.' He smiled. A honest smile, way lighter than the once he forced on his face over the last couple of weeks. 'What restaurant? I'll take you. I don't want you to be late because of this.'  
'Maddock's Cusine, Bedford road… Thanks.' She sounded surprised.  
He pushed the foot to the ground and the police care moved faster.  
'We're not in such a hurry.'  
'We want to be early…What would it look like if you got off a ride like this?'  
'Right. I didn't think you would want to drive me all the way to the front doors…'  
'It's still raining.'  
'Suspiciously nice of you…'  
'That's how I am. Mr. Nice.' He laughed again and even heard her chuckle.

'Thanks for the ride mr.' She leaned in the front window. 'How much do I own you?' A cheeky smile.  
'20 bucks.' He smiled gently. 'Get off my car lady and I don't want to see you having a invalid parking ever ticket again. I'm really going to make you some trouble next time I catch you.' He grinned unwilling. Were they flirting?  
'Already afraid Mr. Officer.' She turned around walked away with a modest hand wave.


	6. Chapter 6

He has decided to pick up Choji and apologize. In the end he wound just make it on time for end of duty. Standing at the traffic light he was whistling some popular melody under his nos. He stopped like with the touch of a magic wand. Whistling? Why was he whistling? Why was he in such a good mood? He looked around like he expected to see a ghost on the back seat. No doubt what the reason for all of this was. Shivers ran down his spine. She was Choji's girlfriend. At least, soon to be girlfriend. He speeded up and was thinking intensively. What should he do? There was only one option. Forget about her by avoiding her. That shouldn't be particularly hard. They barely had anything in common. He would just give Choji that street she was always parking, in case they would bump into each other once more, what more, he was sure Choji wouldn't force him to go out with them and it would take enough time for them to show up together at public events like parties. Enough time to get that strange feeling out of his head. Just a few more turnings and he'll meet Choji. 'If you like a girl you would have told me, right?' God damn. He wanted to turn the car immediately and run away. He had to lie to his best friend. No way he would tell him about his strange feelings towards his girlfriend. The level of focus was now maximal, a plan should be made up any minute. It hit him. Like a car accident, he somehow avoided, even driving like a blind man. The solution was obviously simple. This fascination is the effect of his attraction towards her and that secret aura that comes along with his lost night. The easiest way to overcome this is to get rid of it. How to get rid of it? How would you vulgarize something you loop up too? He needed to sleep with her one more time. This time consciously. Once this would be done, he surly wouldn't be interested in a woman like her. The only problem was he needed to do it before she and Choji got official. But considering the last time, convincing her wouldn't be that hard. It was settled. He and Temari were meant to have sex so he could forget her forever.

'Jump in buddy.' He smiled at the sad man walking at the sidewalk.  
'Shikamaru…' He looked surprised. 'You're already back?'  
'I change my mind about that station. I'm sorry. Get in the car please.'  
'You've changed your mind?' He sat at the passenger's side.  
'Yeah…we talked a bit. That's a nice girl…'  
'Isn't she?' He smiled. 'I'm glad you've got to know her a bit better.'  
'Know her better? If you mean. Anyway, what plans do you have towards her?'  
'Plans?'  
'Will she be your girlfriend?'  
'Oh Shikamaru I don't know…I haven't thought about it. We're friends who're going out sometimes.' He shrug his arms.  
'Don't you want anything more?'  
'More?'  
'I don't know…kiss her or something…? Or did you?'  
'No…No way. We're friends. I don't know if I would want to. She's cute but you know…I'm shy.' He looked away.  
'Sure…But wouldn't you want to?' He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. 'To undress her on the backseat of the police car?' He thought to himself.  
'Maybe….'  
'Maybe you should try someday soon?'  
'Maybe…'

Friday. His day off duty. Why was he walking towards the office buildings again? He put his hands in his pockets and looked at his sneakers. Maybe he should have put on something more formal. Sneakers and a jumper… He shook his head and continued walking till he was in front of the entrance. Ten to 5PM. Another working day was just about to end and he would stand there and wait. Pretend that he didn't come there at purpose. Run into her and ask her out for a coffee or a beer. Then somehow convince her that they should eventually get intimate. He knew exactly this was no plan. A shit plan. He was ashamed of coming there with something like this but he needed to hurry. After Choji's words he knew there wasn't much time left. He walked up and down the street for a while. 10 past 5PM. She was nowhere to be seen. Her car was there though. He walked up to it and stared at the also well known registration number. Quarter part 5. Damn. This could take forever. He sat down at the car's bonnet and crossed his arms. A short yawn and the waiting continued.

'Hey! You! What do you think you're doing?! Get off the car!' A tall, brown-haired, well-dressed man walked towards him.  
'Excuse me?' He did not move. This surly wasn't Temari.  
'You'll ruin the lacquer you rude lad! Move your ass off my car!' He was raging.  
'Your car?' He looked completely lost and finally noticed the surprised Temari. He must have made a very stupid face because she broke into laughter. A sincere, joyful laugher. Adorable.  
'What are you laughing at Temari?!' He turned around furious.  
'Cool down. I know him.'  
'You know THIS person?' He was clearly looking down at Shikamaru who stopped leaning at the car and put his hands in the pockets of his jumper.  
'That's my acquaintance…Officer Shikamaru…hmmm…' She looked at him asking for help.  
'Shikamaru Nara.' He nodded and took his hands out of his pockets. Acquaintance That hurted him. Not even friend. What more, who was that guy?'  
'Officer?' The brunette tilted his head in a familiar way.  
'I'm a police officer.' He mumbled and now thought that somehow the man resembled Temari.  
'I might not ask how you two met. Anyway, we need to get going. Do you have any business with us?'  
'I actually wanted to talk to Temari…'  
'What is it?' She looked surprised.  
'We don't have time for chitchat's. Get in the car. You'll talk on the way.' The man sat down at the driver's seat.  
Shikamaru looked lost. This wasn't a talk for the car.  
'Ah..if you're busy I'll catch you another time.'  
'What is it?' She grabbed the handle. 'We're going to a dinner party of my brother's business associate. Why don't we talk on the way?'  
He couldn't tell her that wasn't a talk he wanted to have victims of.  
'Yeah…ok. Who's that anyway?'  
'Temari!' He called out of the window. 'Get in!'  
'Alright alright! Get in Shikamaru.'  
They sat down at the backseat and remained silent for a moment.  
'Oh right, that's my brother, Kankuro.'  
'My pleasure.' He nodded and saw the man lift a hand. He didn't look anything like a little brother.  
'So what was it you wanted to talk about?'  
'Oh yeah…the point is…'He murmured and looked secretly at the driver who was visibly interested.  
'Yeah…' She stared at her brother.  
'I wanted to meet you…'  
Silence. She looked at him emotionless.  
'I mean…I wanted to meet you to ask you if you wanted to help me get a present for Choji…'  
'For who?' Kankuro asked.  
'None of your business.' She hissed. 'A present?'  
'It's his birthday soon and I thought maybe you wanted to help me…'  
'Oh..yeah, sure. Why not?' She smiled. 'When?'  
'Tomorrow?'  
'Would the afternoon suit you?'  
'We were supposed to paint your kitchen…' Kankuro mumbled.  
'I'm sure you'll handle it yourself Kankuro. '  
'The afternoon is fine. Would you mind….keeping it a secret? At least for now? I mean I want it to be a surprise.'  
'You sure you're inviting her out for shopping?' Kankuro looked around and Shikamaru hoped the light was bad enough he didn't saw him blushing.  
'Of course idiot.' Temari hissed. 'Stop interrupting my conversation! The road is the other way around!' She sighed. 'So tomorrow 5PM? Where should we meet?'  
'I'll pick you up.'  
'Ok…I'll give you my..'  
'I remember it.' He blundered out.  
'Right…' Now she was blushing. The light wasn't bad enough. Surprisingly Kankuro remained silent. 'You have anything on your mind?'  
'Excuse me?' His heart skipped a beat. On his mind? There was a lot on it…mostly considering her. That moment, he felt the hesitation for the first time. He couldn't wait for it to happen.  
'Choji's present. Do you have anything on your mind? Any idea what he could like?'  
'Oh no…We'll see.' He looked away.  
'You want me to boost you up anywhere?' Kankuro said calmly.  
'I'll just get off at the next crossing. Don't worry about me…'  
'Wasn't planning to.'  
'Kankuro.'  
'Alright. Thanks for the lift.' He opened the door and waved Temari before he closed them again. 'Thanks for driving me to the armpit of the universe asshole.' He said watching them leave. Her brother was just as irritating as she could get. Even more, because he didn't have boobs that saved him. Anyway…It was time for an Uber. Again. That woman would make him go bankrupt.


	7. Chapter 7

'Heyyy…' She smiled looking at him nervously. 'How's it going?'  
'Good, good…Get in…'He opened the doors on the passenger's side.  
'Ok…' She laughed uneasily like she knew this wasn't a simple shopping trip.  
He started the engine and looked calmly at her.  
'So I thought about a apron or a knife….mabye a new pipe.'  
'Pipe?'  
'Ah..forget it. Apron or a knife.'  
'Oh…ok. When is his birthday?'  
'Ummm…In two weeks.'  
'Oh ok… We need to find something then. Not much time left. ' She was playing with her bag and seemed unusually quiet.  
'No worries. I'm sure we'll manage.' He took a look at her legs that were dressed in silky black tights, matching to the black skirt she was wearing. She must really like skirts.  
'Sure thing.' She smiled at him.

It took them about an hour of walking around shops looking for a present when they decided to sit down for a coffee.  
'Oh it's so hard…' She sighed.  
'Yeah…tougher than I thought…' He ordered them two coffees. 'That's the one you like, right?' He handed her one cup over.  
'Yeah…How can you know?'  
'Kind of memorized that thing…' He smiled shyly and she blushed.  
'That's kind of cute of you…' She took a sip and looked around. 'Somehow…it's like we're on a date.'  
'I don't think Choji would be pleased.' He looked at her focused although he had to admit that comment somehow made him nervous.  
'I'm not his property…' She looked at him. ' I can go on dates with other men.'  
'That's right. I just thought you liked him.'  
'I do like him…But…you know…'  
'I get it..you don't want to commit.'  
'Yeah…' She was again playing with her bag.  
'Is that why you had that one night stand with me?'  
'One night stand?!'She nearly spitted her coffee and continued more quietly as she saw people stare. 'I wouldn't call it that way…'  
'Well I would.' He looked at her. 'I mean unless you would do it again?'  
'What do you mean?'  
'If we did it again we…'  
'I don't think we should talk about something like this.' She looked around uncomfortably.  
'You said you didn't want to commit.'  
'I don't want to be a slut either. ' She looked offended. 'What are you even suggesting?'  
'Nothing.' He looked at his empty cup. 'I just find you very attractive.'  
She stared at him motionless.  
That was his plan. Tell her the semi truth and hope his psychological game would make her offer herself. He didn't want to steal his best friend's girl. He just wanted to cure his obsession or however you would call it.  
'Normally I would hit you but…thank you. When is Choji's birthday again?'  
'First of May…'  
'It's July…' She stood up. 'I need to go now.'  
'Sorry for messing things up.'  
'Have a good day.' She walked away.  
That might have not been the cleverest way but for sure he has placed the idea in her head that wouldn't be so easy to extract. Girls don't forget things like that so easy. The compliment wasn't basic. He didn't sat he was in love or that he taught she was pretty. He said it honestly. He thought she was very attractive and made it clear that he wanted to retake that night. If she would make a decision it would be clear what she would decide for. He felt calm and was ready to wait for an answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks of not hearing from her, seeing her, not even hearing about her. He eliminated her from his life perfectly but didn't feel any better. What more, his mind started growing a thought that she possibly hated him now for what he told her. Maybe it was too much. After reconsidering his words he came to the conclusion he sounded like a douche, but what could he do now? Nothing. More parking tickets and living his life on like it used to be, like he had never met her. That couldn't be that hard.

Three weeks. He has now completely lost hope of ever hearing from her again. If he had her phone number he would be definitely deleting it that time. More coffee, less sleep, more pipe-time, less social meetings, more porn. Slowly he felt like it was eating him from the inside. This thought gave him cancer. Shikamaru always considered himself as a rational being and while all his friends were drunk driving, hangover from the amounts of booze, drooling after every girl they saw, he treated women with respect. Women were attractive but he never craved any physical contact. All in one-they were extraordinary scary. Never could he understand why boys were chasing girls and tended to get visibly stupider while around them. Those times were now way back in the past. Anytime he saw a girl wearing a mini skirt he wished for a heavy wind to blow or for something to be dropped. He felt more perverse than ever and shame still accompanied him. A breakdown was close, he knew it and somehow was waiting for it. Even his mother has noticed something was going on with him. Something terrifying.  
He walked slowly with hands in his pockets on the sidewalk. His cap was hiding his let down face. One tile after another and another and another…'That is just how life is…' He thought. He looked up at his police car and expected a chubby boy but saw a pair of long legs in heels.  
'You're already hallucinating…' He whispered. The person leaning at his car looked towards him and pushed herself up to a standing position.  
'Hi there officer…' She waved with a parking ticket. 'I think this might be out of time…'  
'Hallucinating…' He said lauder, still walking towards her.  
'Excuse me?' She tilted her head.  
'What are you doing?'  
'I think my parking ticked expired and it needs to be taken care of.' She smiled cheekily.  
'Seriously?' He stopped in a safe distance.  
'I've been thinking.'  
'Yhm…' He looked around but didn't see Choji.  
'Can we talk elsewhere? Somewhere private?' She looked nervously around too.  
'Sure…Depends on what you mean by private?' The hesitation was growing dangerously. Private. That sounded suspiciously like she was about to say yes to his offer. He already felt his freedom and mental health returning.  
'Some quite coffee shop?'  
'There's one a few crossings away.'  
'I'm fine. Shall we take my car?'  
'Better.' He took his hat off and straightened. His confidence and mood boosted while looking.

He took his hat off and kept on looking at her while she started sipping her coffee.  
'So what was it you wanted to talk about?'  
'Well…I'm sure you remember your freaky theory about what we should do…I think you want to do.' She was speaking barely hearable. 'And I've been thinking a lot… I've been quite pissed, you know? I mean that was bold of you. Like I would say yes to something like this. Why would I?' She continued speaking not caring much about him staring. 'But in the end I think I figured out a deal that might suit the two of us. I mean only if you agree to the conditions I make.'  
'Conditions?'  
'Yes…I thought that I would agree to what you want if you…' She blushed. 'If you go out on 15 dates with me.'  
'15 dates?!' He didn't saw this coming. 'Why would I do that?'  
'Otherwise I'm leaving right now.'  
'And why would you want me to do that? I think you have more handsome men to go out with.'  
'Maybe I do, but I need someone from outside the community. It's important for my job.'  
'Your job? You need me to go out with you for your job?!' He leaned back. Nothing made any sense anymore.  
'Why do you think I went with you that night?' She looked offended. 'I need people to see me going out with someone…normal.' She sighed.  
'That's sure awkward.'  
'If you don't want it I'll just..'She stood up.  
'Sit down. What kind of dates?'  
'I don't know. Dates.' She sat down. 'It doesn't need to be anything extraordinary but I can't be taking me out for a pizza. It would be nice if we at least tried to have fun.'  
'Sounds like something I can manage…'  
' So?'  
'One more question…Did Choji dump you?'  
'Excuse me?'  
'That's why you decided to come to me?'  
'You're such a prick…'She stood up and walked towards the door.  
'Hey hey!' He ran after her. 'Sorry if that was too much.'  
'How can you even ask such a question?'  
'Sorry…but…'  
'No he didn't you idiot! We weren't dating. Ugh you're just too troublesome. Forget it!' She walked out towards her car.  
'Hey!' He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to himself. A moment of electric eye contact and he kissed her forcefully at first but ended gently. 'That's not how you say goodbye to your boyfriend for 15 dates…' He mumbled and blushed until his face was all red.  
'Boyfriend?' She looked shocked.  
'For 15 dates.' He nodded and gave her his phone. 'I need your phone number.'  
'well…' She wrote him her number. 'So…call me or something…' She looked down.  
'Sure.' He smiled. ' I'll call you.'  
'So you want me to drive you?'  
'I'll walk. Thank you. I think I need to clear my mind.' He laughed nervously.  
They exchanged smiles and separated in different directions.


	9. Chapter 9

**A super short one again but not to discourage you I'll post the next one too! Lot's of love!**

He touched his lips while sitting on the veranda of his house. He didn't really know what has pushed him to kiss her. It was nothing like him but gladly there was nothing to regret. A girlfriend for 15 dates. It seemed rather bizarre but as he calculated it would take about a month for him to get over his obsession if they would meet every second day which seemed perfectly fine with him. A lot of work but it seemed worth it. Where should he take her? Nothing extraordinary came to his mind but luckily she didn't expect him to do crazy things. He only wondered why she needed him to go out with her for work. How did he affect a successful woman like her? She surly wanted to be seen with her so he decided he would pick her up from her office.  
'Shikamaru?' His mother was standing in the entrance looking at him worried 'Are you really ok? You've been acting so weird lately.'  
'I'm fine mom really.' He smiled at her. ' I really will be fine now.'  
'Will be fine?' She shook her head. 'I just hope you're not getting in any trouble. Go to bed boy, you'll have to go to work tomorrow. I'll cook curry for dinner, is that ok with you?'  
'Yeah, but I don't think I'll be there for dinner.'  
'Where are you going?'  
How much he loved his mother he really hated that she barely left him any privacy. She was like an FBI agent. If you would lie to her, sooner or later she would find out anyway. She even figured out, he and Choji were smoking broccoli but was kind enough to comment it with a simple "Be careful with this..".  
'Out with Choji.' He smiled although he didn't expect her to believe him.  
'Out with Choji? That's a weird expression Shikamaru.'  
'We're just going for dinner and then maybe for some drinks.'  
'It's a Wenesday. Why do you drink on week days? You remember the last time..'  
'Mom, I'm begging you. I'm not 16 anymore.'  
'Fine…Fine…' She crossed her arms. 'Whatever young man. I just don't want to hear you vomit in the early morning hours.'  
'Will do. Goodnight mom.' He turned away from her. He loved her but she could drive him to the edge. He was 21 but she treated him like a teenager. He was wondering if she would ever make up her mind about him. Probably not.


	10. Date 1

Quarter to 5PM. He was sitting on the bonnet of her car. Earlier he was wondering if he should take his mothers ride but she wouldn't let him thinking they were going out drinking. He also though about borrowing a car from a friend but in the end decided to walk there as they would probably take her car anyway or just walk. Boring waiting. 'Please, just don't let him be here again…' He though thinking about Temari's brother. This douche was getting on his nerves even though they met only once. It suddenly crossed his mind. They were pretending boyfriend girlfriend but what if they met someone who they knew? What would they think? Of course they would think the two were going out for real. It would be half as bad if they met someone like Ino but what about Choji or her brothers? He felt uneasy about it but It was already too late to turn around as she left the building in company of two men. One he knew. Tall, brunette, irritating. The other one looked strange. He was smaller than the siblings and that glowing red hair. Never had he seen such a ginger in his life. He stood up immediately but too late and Kankuro looked displeased.  
'You again.' He hissed.  
'Shikamaru…' Temari looked puzzled. 'What are you doing here?'  
'I thought we could grab a bite to eat…' He mumbled.  
Kankuro blew a raspberry.  
'Jeez…' She looked irritated and pulled him by the arm aside. 'What did you take my phone number for when you end up showing here up like this?' She hissed while the two men stood still where she left them.  
'I thought I'll surprise you. Thought you wanted people to see that you're going out with someone.' He shrug his shoulders.  
'You've been thinking, You've been thinking! You thought wrong. People not my brothers….' She shook her head. 'Idiot. Go home. I'll call you when I got time.'  
'That's not really nice.'  
'I don't care. Those are my conditions and I set up the rules. We'll go out when I tell you to.'  
'That's unfair….' He spouted.  
'God damn, how old are you? 12?' She pulled him back to the men. 'Listen boys I may have forgotten that I promised to get some dinner with his fellow here. Sorry, you'll need to go eat without me today.' She smiled awkwardly.  
'You promised him dinner?' Kankuro crossed his arms. 'Why is that?'  
The ginger kept quiet and observed everything carefully.  
'Just…' She shrug her arms and pulled Shikamaru a few steps away from them. He felt like a dog on a leash.  
'Are you two dating?' The smaller young man spoke quietly.  
'WHAT?!' She truly looked shocked. 'NO.'  
'How about I don't believe you sis?' The taller looked at the brunette. 'Why would he let you pull him like an idiot otherwise?'  
'He's just not very smart and pretty submissive.' She laughed nervously.  
'Submissive and not very smart?' Shikamaru didn't manage to keep quiet.  
'Oh shut up Shikamaru.' She looked at him furious.  
'So, how is it officer?' Kankuro looked at him expectantly.  
'Yeah, we're dating.' He shrug his arms.  
'SHIKAMARU!' She nearly shouted making other office workers look at her weirdly while leaving.  
'Ha!' Kankuro smirked. 'I always knew you'd end up with some idiot.'  
'I have never seen you before. How come you two are dating out of the blue?' The ginger looked at him closely.  
'Just happened. Love at first sight I guess.' He put his hands in his pockets and looked indifferently.  
'Shikamaru…' She now whispered being all red in her face and breathing heavily. It looked as if she was having some kind of bout.  
'Anything you want to add bunny?' He grabbed her waist still looking rather bored with this situation and Kankuro burst into laughter.  
'BUNNY!? I can't…' He kept laughing. 'You're so dead my friend.' He whipped away his tears. 'I don't know what wicked relationship this is but I am differently looking forward to more of this.'  
'You're pretty dead, he's right.' The ginger nodded. 'Kankuro, let's go. I don't want to be a victim of this massacre.'  
'Temari, the keys. We'll take the car.' Kankuro said while still smiling like crazy. 'Bunny…'He burst into laughter again.  
She threw the car keys at him and waited till the two were far enough till she looked at the brunet next to her. This expression was beyond scary. Suddenly he believed that the threat of being killed was real.  
'You'll need a fucking lot to make this up to me you moron.' She grabber his palm firmly. 'Where is your car?'  
'I didn't bring it…' He unwillingly whispered.  
'You didn't bring it. All right.' She smiled creepily. 'So we'll just get a taxi and I'll choose where we're eating. You better have cash on your account officer.' She hissed through her teeth.  
'Listen I didn't know…I thought…'  
'Stop thinking you idiot! Doesn't look like its working out for you!' She was truly furious and got pale as some male knuckled in the background.  
'So that is your boyfriend?' A tall blonde smiled at them devilish. ' Such a pussy whip.'  
'It's not like…' She looked shy all of the sudden.  
'Who do you call a pussy whip?' He wasn't up for a fight but that surly wasn't a nickname he would ignore.  
'Oh sorry.' The man laughed. 'Better keep that girl on the short leash. She doesn't know where she belongs.' That devilish smile wouldn't leave his mouth.  
'Oh really?'  
'Yeah, she think she can go big just because her brothers are up high. '  
'And why wouldn't she?' Now he was squeezing her hand.  
'Women don't belong in such places. I am surprised she found a guy who keeps up with her bossiness. If I were her man I would show here where she belongs. At the stove cooking my dinner. That's not natural for women to attempt to achieve leading positions. Look at her. She's acting like a man, pushing people around, unable to be tender. Does she show you this side in the bedroom too or is she too afraid of sex?' He laughed. 'You really should stop pretending Temari. You're too weak for this business world.'  
'Are you done now?' He let go of Temari's hand.  
'Yes. What is it? You want to hit me my friend?' He laughed again.  
'I would love to but I won't. At least not now. I just wanted you to know that this kind of talk is workspace harassment and it's punishable. I might speak to who is needed.'  
'I'm not afraid of your small punishments and fines.' He turned around. 'Enjoy your afternoon with your butch.'  
'Fucking bastard.' He hissed under his breath but felt Temari's hand on his back.  
'Let's go Shika…Please.' She wasn't even looking at him but he knew she was close to crying. Another time he saw her soft side that was terrifyingly delicate.  
They walked some distance in silence before he started a conversation.  
'Who was that?'  
'My co-worker. Deidara...'  
'Did you report him?'  
'No. What's the point? You heard him.'  
'Damn Temari this is ridiculous. You can't feed up with a guy like this! Did you at least tell your bothers?'  
'NO! And I'll kill you if you tell them. That's my business. If I defeat him I want it to be with my own strength. I don't want him to think I managed to do so only with my brothers help.'  
'Talking about strength….WTF? Where did your temper go when it's needed the most?! You could totally beat his ass. Why didn't you?'  
'I just didn't. Let it go ok? We're even today. I won't be angry because of the situation earlier and you won't mention this meeting ever again, ok?'  
'Temari…'  
'Listen. We're supposed to go on a 15 dates, have fun, have sex and then never meet again isn't that right?' She looked him in the eyes. It sounded brutal the way she put it but it was the whole truth.  
'Yes.'  
'So don't mess with my life. Just enjoy ok?'  
'Fine…' He sighed although he wasn't fine with it at all. Why did she accept that kind of behavior?  
'So where did you want to take me?'  
'I know a good Italian restaurant close by if you like pizza?'  
'Pizza's fine…' She force a smile on her face and he stared a moment at it. He really felt the strange need to hug her but only squeezed her hand. He squeezed her hand. Out of shock he immediately let go of it. Why were they walking holding hands? 'Sorry...' He looked terrified.  
'Not a big deal.' She blushed and held her bag firmly.  
'Are you ok now? You still don't look like yourself…'  
'You don't know me…' She flipped her hair and turned around. 'Come on loser, I'm hungry.'  
'Oh yeah, that's better.' He smiled and followed her.  
'Stop it or I'll really assume you like me to bully you.'  
'Don't be silly..Troublesome woman.' He laughed and caught up with her. 'It just really turns me on in a weird way.' He thought to himself.

'Goss how can you eat pineapple on your pizza?' Shikamaru looked with disgust at Temari's food.  
'It's awesome.' She smiled honestly at him. 'Reminds me of home somehow…'  
'Pineapple pizza reminds you of home…Explains why you're so weird woman.' He laughed.  
'Ha ha…' She rolled her eyes. 'We used to order it pretty often when we still lived outside the city.'  
'You lived in the suburbs?' He stared eating.  
'More countryside. When we all grew up we moved here to rule the company.'  
'Who raised you?' He smacked. 'Sorry if that's too personal.'  
'Who raised me?' She looked surprised. 'Nannies most of the time and myself.'  
'Nannies? Didn't you all get adopted?'  
'Adopted?' She looked at him surprised for a moment. 'Oh… No. It was a family deal…' She waved with her hand nervously. 'Let's change the topic, ok?'  
Shikamaru wasn't such an FBI agent like his mother but even he felt this wasn't honest at all. She was hiding things from him. The more time they spend the more secrets he saw coming up.  
'Sure…Hm…So you don't want me to just show up in front of your office, right?'  
'No…really. I'll somehow explain this to my family but I don't feel like those kind of unexpected meetings anymore. Can we settle that I'll let you know when I want to go out? In the end that's your part of the deal, right? '  
'If you really insist…' He didn't look pleased. 'You're pretty busy, hmm?'  
'Yeah...But I'm sure I'll make time for one date a week. Don't worry.'  
'One date a week?' He looked her in the eyes. Out of the sudden he felt like in the desert without any water, just about to die of thirst.  
'Yes…' She whispered and blushed.  
'Could we make it at least two?'  
'I'm busy..'  
'Ok…' His appetite was gone. He put his hands together in a typical for him way, it was time to recalculate if this time and money investment was still worth it.  
'You can always resign…' She finished her pizza.  
'Sounds like you want me to.' He murmured.  
'I didn't say so.' She looked at him. 'What are you doing weirdo?'  
'Thinking.' He looked serious. 'No wonder you need a deal to find a guy to go out with you if you're always this nice.'  
'Screw you.' She looked angrily . 'And how about you gigolo? Can't get any other girl laid so you have to go out with me?'  
'It's not that I can't… 'He looked calmly. 'I just don't want to.'  
She blushed heavily.  
'How about I don't believe you?'  
'That's your problem.'  
'Why me?'  
'I have my reasons.'  
'What reasons?' She now was looking at him with hesitation.  
'I can't tell.'  
'Is it because of that night?'  
'Partly…'  
'It wasn't such a big deal…' She mumbled.  
'Let's leave it there…' He scratched his back. 'Want to get some beers?'  
'It's Wenesday…'  
'Talking like my mother. And? Just one or two. I'm not asking you to get drunk, I have to work tomorrow too.'  
'One…' She sighed. 'I'm not good with alcohol.'

She was laughing joyfully for a moment now. It was adorable to look at if he only didn't know she was already drunk. Her second beer was empty, she really wasn't good with alcohol.  
'Yeah that was quite funny…' He tried to end her laugher as people started looking at them.  
'Yeah it was.' She giggled.  
'So Temari…why do you actually need me to go out with you for work? Like how is this connected?'  
'Connected?'  
'Yeah like what does our relationship has to do with that?' He was rather uncomfortable saying that out loud and took a deep sip of his beer.  
'Oh I just wanted people from my company to see a different side … Like I can be that lovely…like you know… I'm cute enough to get a boyfriend. Not heartless and soulless like they suspect me to be.' She laughed shortly.  
'Yeah…you might come across like this.'  
'You could really stop telling me how terrifying I am, ok? I really am wondering why do you keep up with me when I'm so awful.'  
'You're not awful.' He declined rapidly. 'You're scary at first…but I think…' He realized she's been looking rather surprised. 'I think you're cute.'  
'Cute?' She gasped.  
'Yeah.' He nodded and in his mind he was cursing the moment he spoke it out. He promised himself he wouldn't tell her such obvious things.  
A high voice squeak left her throat and he couldn't believe how wide her smile was.  
'No way!'  
'What?' He was tense.  
'You really said I'm cute.' She grabbed his hand. 'That's like the first time ever someone said this to me and it was meant as a compliment.' She was overenthusiastic.  
'Really?' He looked her straight in the eyes. Who would have thought a simple word could make a girl this happy. Maybe they aren't that complicated as he thought. 'I'm glad.' He smiled sweetly too. 'I'm glad I could be your first…' He mumbled and blushed.  
'Shika…' She leaned back. 'Why did you say that?' A feeling of fear and insecurity was mixing on her face.  
'Ah just…don't…' He was nervous. 'I think I drank too much…'  
'Yhm…' She obviously gathered her thoughts and locked those feelings up as her face became serious again. A few moments of silence and finally a smirk covered her lips. She again leaned towards him. 'You know back in the club… I thought that even though you were this drunk I thought you were pretty sweet.' She whispered. His face got darker and his gaze found its way towards her cleavage. A seductive view that combined with her husky voice made his mind travel to its nasty side.  
'I can be very sweet…' He also whispered and looked at her palm leaning on his knee. Her small fingers were delving into his leg. He gasped and his heart skipped a beat and then a dirty plan came across his mind. What if he didn't wait 15 dates but seduced her earlier? Like that night. He leaned closer to her and was inches away from her shining soft lips which were in a fish gape.  
'Shika…' She mumbled.  
Somehow he like when she called him Shika. It was a form of a sweet-talk that he was way more sensitive for than he thought.  
' Shika….kiss me.' She looked him in the eyes and didn't have to repeat. His lips pressed roughly on hers. He felt like an hungry animal that threw itself over its prey.  
After a moment of their tongue dancing she gently pushed him away. 'Hey…wait…' She whipped her lips. 'We're in public. Not that wild…' She smiled.  
'So let's go somewhere. Your place.' He looked at her with desire.  
'No no Shika… no.' She shook her head and held on his hand.  
'Why not?'  
'15 dates, don't you remember?'  
'Why wait?'  
'Because that was the deal… 'She frowned her forehead. 'I think I should go now.'  
'Temari…' He started to get himself together again.  
'I really should.' She stood up a bit shaky. 'This was really nice. Really.' She smiled.  
'Yeah…When…When will we see each other again?'  
'I'll call you.' She smiled and grabbed her purse. 'See you soon handsome.' She winked at him and left the bar they were sitting in.

Another plan that went wrong. Why did she have to be that complicated? Shikamaru needed another beer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Woaaah people sorry for that break in posting! I was busy! Hope you didn't forget about me and my storry! Let me plz plz plz plz know if you have any awesome date ideas for these two! That would be more than great! Love you! 3**

'What's up Shika?'  
'Hmm?' He looked up at his rosy friend who was looking at him tenderly as always.  
'You've been in thoughts lately… How was your date?' He smiled.  
'Oh it was..Wait. How did you know?' He looked rather socked.  
'Oh a little bird sung it to me.' He clapped his hands. 'So how was it?'  
'Damn, who? Who did see us?'  
'Come on Shika I won't tell.' He smiled.  
'It was ok I think.' He shook his shoulders. 'Nothing special.'  
'Nothing special?…So what are you overthinking?'  
'Nothing.'  
'Shika I know you. I can see when you're trying to come up with some idea. What is it? Let me help you please.'  
'Oh….fine. Where should I take her next?'  
'Oh so there'll be another date? Fabulous!'  
Shikamaru smiled awkwardly but he was sure Choji wouldn't understand his deal.  
'Maybe the movies?' Choji rubbed his chin. 'Or The Aquarium. Or Coney Island? There are so many possibilities.'  
Shikamaru looked surprised at how creative his friend was. He wished to be able to take notes.  
'What else comes up to your mind?'  
'You could go to eat something fancy or just hangout somewhere. Maybe go wine tasting or on a road trip on the weekend. A planetarium? Musem? Theater?'  
'Are you sure you never had a girlfriend? Sounds like you have plenty dating experience.'  
'Stop it. Just choose something, be polite and compliment her. She'll be more than happy.' Choji clapped his hands. 'It must be great to go out with a girl!'  
'Suspiciously sure you are.' He tilled his head and shook it immediately as it reminded him of the way she used to do it. 'You had the chance and you just gave up on her…actually what has happened?'  
'I told you I didn't feel anything special towards her. Unlike you.' He laughed and patted his friend.  
'I'm not.' He blushed.  
'Sure sure…' He sighed but smiled. 'Being in love must be a amazing feeling.'  
'Can't tell.' He mumbled.  
'I'm sure I'll fall in love with someone soon too. Then we can go out together.'  
'On please Choji…this is awkward.'  
'Trust me. She's going to fall for you in no time.'  
'Love me?' He was stunned. This wasn't the plan at all. What would he do if she would fall for him? He wasn't ready to jump around her for longer than 15 dates. This was so tiring.  
'That's the point of going out right?'  
'If you mean….' He shook his head again, this time to free his mind of the thought that she might actually fall in love with him.


	12. Date 2

Sunday. He was sitting on the couch and watching TV with his mom as his mobile rang.  
'Hello?'  
'Hi there, you have time today?' A soft voice spoke hearable happy.  
'Oh hi…today?' His mother looked at him suspiciously. 'I think so, why?'  
'Wanna go out? I heard there's a nice exhibition in the art gallery.'  
'Art….' He bit his tongue. ' Fine. When?'  
'In an hour?'  
'Give me 1,5.'  
'Were do we meet?'  
'Maybe…'  
'Will you pick me up?'  
'Yeah, sure.'  
'You can't talk, can you?'  
'No, not really.'  
'I see. Anyway, then I'll be waiting. See you later handsome.' A giggle and she hung up.  
Shika stood up and wanted to go to his room without talking to his mother but she coughed significantly.  
'Yes?' He turned towards her.  
'Where are you going?'  
'Out.'  
'That I can see. Where ?'  
'Somewhere, mother.' He continued walking.  
'A girl called you? Ino?' She rose a brow.  
'Yeah, Ino.'  
'I am waiting for you to finally tell me she's your girlfriend.'  
'Won't happen mother.'  
'We'll see. '  
'I'm taking the car.'  
'Sure. Just don't be too late.'  
'See you mom.' He waved.

'Damn, it was a drag…' He sighed when she got in the car.  
'What?' She said while fastening the seatbelt.  
'My mother. She's just so nosy.' He sighed.  
'Your mother?'  
'Yeah…next time let me know a bit earlier, will you?'  
'I'll try.' She looked at him. 'You're living with your mother?'  
'Yeah…'  
'Okay…' She smiled a bit.  
'What?' He started the car.  
'You're still living with your mom. How old are you again?'  
'Come on. Why should I move out?'  
'Just because…Because your mother is nosy?'  
'Yeah she is but…I don't know. I'm kind of afraid to leave her alone… I am not sure how she will handle after father's death.'  
'When did he die?'  
'A year ago.'  
'Yhmm…' She played around with her ring. 'Yeah…Maybe you're right. Maybe it's better for you to stay by her side till you have a reason to move out. It was hard for me to see my brothers move out too but I think we get along way better since we live separately. Although Kankuro sometimes crashes the night at my place when he's drunk. Somehow he always gives my address to the taxi drivers. He's still a kid.' She laughed.  
'Doesn't look much like a kid.' He smiled. 'That other guy who asked if we are dating was your brother too?'  
'Yes, Gaara. He's the CEO.'  
'Oh cool. Impressive family you have there.'  
'Thanks…we worked hard.'  
He only looked at her staring out of the window. He didn't really expect them to be working hard to earn what they got but on the other hand from what he learned to know her she was quite clever and ambitious. That couldn't develop from getting everything on a silver platter. Now that he thought about it, it seemed that she had to overcome quite a bit to prove she wasn't just a spoiled daddy's girl. He frowned only thinking about that douche they met the other day. If there were more people like him in this company he somehow understood why she wanted him to go out with her and why she was so tough. There was no time or space for tears and softness. It made him feel a bit sad to know that she could actually be a sweet normal girl if only her work didn't force her to act differently.  
'What?' She snapped him out of his daydream.  
'Oh nothing… I was just thinking that you're doing really great in your job. I'm impressed.' He said completely honest.  
'Why would you say that?' She blushed but looked angrily. 'Because I'm a girl?'  
'That's also true. It's not easy for girls in your company, isn't it? I'm impressed you won't let that get you down.'  
'Um..Yeah.' She looked away. 'Thanks I guess.'  
'No need to thank me.' He shrug his arms. 'I'm just being honest.'  
'Yhm…' She looked at him. 'This exhibition is told to be pretty impressive. A young artists. My girlfriends were more than enthusiastic.'  
'About the art or the artists?' He smiled.  
'Both.' She smiled too.  
'So maybe I should have stayed home.'  
'Don't say such things.' She spouted. 'You know I don't have time for things like this…'  
'For picking up guys?'  
'They would think I'm too bossy anyway.' She sighed. 'What more an artist wouldn't suit me at all. I need a guy who's down to earth.'  
'Like me, hmm?' He laughed but she didn't join in. She only looked at him and a hint of blush covered her face.  
'Idiot.' She summarized their conversation.  
There was something odd about the atmosphere that appeared. He glanced at her and saw her blushing harder. Choji's voice echoed in his head 'But what would you do if she was interested in you?'. He shook his head. That was just his imagination playing games with him.  
'There's a parking place.' She pointed one with her finger. An adorable little finger – Shikamaru had to think to himself and smile while parking the car in front of the art gallery.  
They entered the spacious gallery and Shika turned his head with fascination. Haven't seen the inside of the building for a few years now. Now that he came to think about it – the last time he was there was with his father. He always cared about Shikamaru's education. Sadly he had to admit to himself that the most interesting exhibit of the place were, once more, her legs. That must be the first time he saw her wearing trousers. She still looked elegant but a bit more cozy than on a week day. He checked her out and suddenly stood still in shock. He had already seen those works of art before. That, of course, could have been no other than Sai who painted them. If that was an exhibition of Sai there would be Ino. If there would be Ino it would be one hell of troublesome if they met. Not time for explanations. He needed to get them out of there.  
'Temari!' He called but not too loud not to get unwanted attention.  
'Yes?' She turned around a bit surprised.  
'You know what it crossed my mind I think I've forgotten something I promised my mom.'  
'Oh ok, and that it?'  
'I need to get her something from the shop.'  
'Oh no biggie. Go get it, I'll be here waiting. You'll just join in once you're done.'  
'Yeah…This might take me a while. Maybe we meet somewhere else?'  
'Don't you like the gallery?' She crossed her arms and reminded him a bit of his mother. The FBI agent mode was activated.  
'It's not like this…'  
'I have a feeling you're trying to leave me here standing. I won't accept a date like this.'  
'That's complicated you know…' He saw more people entering the gallery. ' Can't I explain it to you elsewhere?'  
'No.' She looked around. 'You're hiding from someone?'  
'No!' He exclaimed. 'No.' He added quieter ashamed.  
'Oh really?' She tilted her head.  
'Temari…' He hissed.  
'Shikamaru! Hey!' Sai's voice crossed the gallery.  
'Shikamaru?' An echo caused by Ino followed.  
'Shikamaru?' Temari looked at him questioning, rising a brow. He knew he was already screwed.  
'Hi there buddy!' Sai smiled with that fake smile of his. This guy really freaked him out sometimes.  
'Hi…' He mumbled and tried to avoid any female eye contact.  
'I didn't expect you in a place like this, lazy ass.' Ino flipped her hair and looked at Temari who suddenly was desperately trying to get her clothes right. 'I can see some good influence here.' She winked at the other blonde. 'I'm Ino. Nice to meet you Temari.' She smiled happily.  
'Oh nice to meet you too. Did we meet earlier? How do you know my name?' She looked puzzled.  
'No..I've just heard a word or two about you honey and you perfectly suit the image I made up in my mind.'  
Temari blushed heavily and Shikamaru never wished to disappear than that moment. How could she possibly know that was Temari? Women really are aliens.  
'Oh right and this is Sai, my boyfriend.' She pulled the dark haired, pale skinned fellow closer. 'Sai this is Shikamaru's girlfriend Temari.'  
'Girlfriend?!' They, Shikamaru and Temari, both exclaimed. Ino laughed joyfully.  
' I'm not….' Temari blushed and shook her head.  
'No, that's not the case, we're just…'  
'Dating.' Temari finally rose her head and said with all her confidence. Shikamaru looked at her as if she has lost all her senses.  
'So that makes you girlfriend and boyfriend, doesn't it?' Said smiled constantly.  
'If you mean.' She grabbed Nara's hand.  
Shikamaru stood speechless and stopped himself just because his jaw dropped down. Why would she possibly tell such things to his friends? What was this? He looked at the blonde's calm face and he suddenly knew. Revenge. Sweet revenge.  
'Aww that's great.' Ino clapped her hands. 'How do like the paintings Temari?'  
'They are terrific.' She smiled calmly and very professional.  
'I know. That's my babe.' She kissed Sai on the cheek. 'Not just a pretty face, isn't he?'  
'Very talented.' Temari looked at Shikamaru who was unusually silent. He knew anything he would say could be used against him now.  
'When this is over, why don't we get something to drink?' Sai suggested.  
'Yeah, why not.' The blonde puller her "boyfriend" a bit aside. 'We'll go and see the rest of the exhibition, ok?'  
'Sure thing honey. See you later!' Ino was smiling widely and while the two were walking away she exclaimed to her boyfriend ' Oh she's such a sweetie! I can't take it!'  
'Looks like you impressed Ino.' Shikamaru murmured.  
'So you're talking again. I see.' She looked at him angrily. 'Embarrassed because of me? Ashamed of me?'  
'I didn't say that. I might be embarrassed but that's not your fault.'  
'Oh really? Why then?' She stopped and looked him in the eyes.  
'We are kind of close with Ino and she never actually saw me with any girl so…you know. Having a girlfriend is kind of…I don't know.' He scratched his back troubled.  
'Close?' She looked back at the blonde. 'Oh now I see.' She whispered. 'That explains a lot.' She let go of his hand. 'Sorry for making us go with them later. We don't have to. At least I don't have to.'  
'No. That's ok. We can go. They are really nice.'  
'I bet they are. Such a cute couple, ain't they?'  
'Yeah…cute.' He smiled awkwardly knowing how scary both of them could get.

'You are really pretty Temari.' Ino said while holding Sai's hand.  
'Thanks Ino. But you're prettier.' She smiled but obviously felt out of place for that kind of girl talk.  
'No…'Ino looked at Shikamaru. 'Shika's a really lucky guy he found someone who keeps up with his lazy ass. I must say I've been losing my faith. After hearing you were dating Choji…'  
'We weren't really dating.' She nervously played with her bag.  
'Really? I've heard quite a bit about that.' She caught Shika's hand. 'He's been talking about you a lot.'  
'Ino!' He looked at her and blushed. 'Stop this bullshit, ok?'  
'Bullshit?' She smiled wider. 'I don't think so.' She looked at Temari and her smile paled. The other blonde looked deadly serious at that moment and stared at Shikamaru's and Ino's hands touching. The long haired instinctively pulled her hand back.  
'Temari, what are you doing for a living?' Sai sipped his drink and ignored the cold silence that took place.  
'I'm working in my family company. I'm a consultant.' She sipped her drink too and put on a more friendly face .  
'Sounds really serious. I could never work at an office I think.' Sai laughed. 'But hey, at least one of you will finally earn decent money. Looks like you won't starve till the end of your days Shikamaru.'  
'Ha ha…' He looked murderous at the other male.  
'Don't you mind your girlfriend earning more money than you do?' Sai looked at him straight.  
'I don't know, don't you mind Sai?'  
'I'm an artist. I make money once in the blue moon. You have an everyday job. Don't you mind your girlfriend to have the trousers on in your relationship?'  
'How can you know?!' Temari hissed suddenly.  
'Hey sorry Temari I was just making fun out of Shikamaru.' Sai smiled friendly.  
'I can see that. But who gives you the right to do so?'  
'That's just how he is honey…' Ino tried to calm her down.  
'I don't care how he is and don't 'honey' me.' She stood up. 'I'll be going. I don't have to listen to people who are making fun out of the money I earn and about how I am.'  
'This wasn't about you Temari…' Ino looked shocked at the leaving blonde. 'Hey, we're sorry.'  
'Temari…' He didn't try much to stop her because he knew she was seriously triggered. 'I'll drive you home.'  
'You don't have to. You can stay with Ino.' She was all red in her face but energetic grabber her bag and looked at the other girl. 'Have a good evening.' She turned around and left the bar.  
'My good what a fury…' Ino looked shocked. 'Go! Go! Chase her!'  
Shikamaru didn't need the reinforcement. He was already half way behind the angry girl.  
'Hey wait!'  
'No! Go away!'  
'I don't want to. Wait for me girl. I'll catch you anyway.'  
'Yeah, try your best looser.' She showed him the middle finger.  
'Come on! That wasn't my fault! Why are you angry with me?'  
'Because idiot!' She looked around and suddenly stopped making him nearly run her over.  
'Because? That's not even a reason.'  
'Oh really?!' She crossed her arms. 'Why don't you go and tell your nosy friends that it's not nice to say such things about people they have only met?'  
'Sai's just Sia. He's mean and that's part of his personality. He doesn't really mean to offend anyone. Look I'm sorry for them.'  
'You didn't look too sorry.' She turned around again. 'I bet you would rather…' She bit her tongue.  
'Rather what?'  
'You would rather stay there with Ino wouldn't you?' She looked at him with shining eyes. A breathtaking view, if only she made any more sense.  
'Why would I? What's wrong with you woman?!' He grabbed her hand.  
'Don't touch me!' She tried to escape without success. 'I get it now, ok? I understood it. I just want to go home now, please.' She looked rather disappointed.  
'You get what?' He held her wrist up so she would look at him.  
'You are in love with her aren't you? She got herself that boyfriend and you were heartbroken that's what you were doing in the club. Than that offer and me…You are doing this to forget her and that's why you were so scared to meet her. I just feel humiliated for some reasons. Let me go, please.' She looked begging. Nothing like her normal self and attitude.  
'In love?' He let her go. A moment of blank staring and he broke into laugher. He laughed long and laud.  
'Shikamaru!' She was close to tears.  
'Oh no…sorry, this was just too funny. I couldn't be less in love with her, trust me. I've never been and never will be. She's just a very close childhood friend of mine and I knew she would make fun out of my clumsiness for the rest of my days.'  
'Clumsiness?' She whipped her eyes, slightly smudging her makeup.  
'Yeah, I'm clumsy as you can see. Maybe you thought that's an attitude but I'm just lost. The truth is…' He hesitated a moment. 'The truth is I've never had a girlfriend before.' He felt a strange hot feeling in his stomach. Why was he so nervous? It's not like they were dating for real.  
'You never did?' She looked at him with wide open eyes.  
'Never.' He put his hands in his pockets although he really wanted to grab her and kiss her really hard. Those turquoise eyes were shining beautifully in the light f the street lantern. She was so adorable he wished to press him against her so that the only thing that could harm her was he himself.  
'Damn…' She looked down. 'Now I look silly.'  
'A bit. Why were you so mad at anyway? Were you jealous?' He smiled cheekily. An aching in his heart. He knew that feeling from his childhood. Every year at Christmas there would be a special evening for the kids in his elementary school when Santa came and gave them presents the teachers got for them. He remembered sitting in his bench calmly waiting for the teacher to call out his name, but no one knew, that this feeling of hesitation and hope appeared in his heat anytime a really big box appeared out of Santa's bottomless sack. Hope and hesitation. He couldn't decline it. He somehow hoped for her to say yes, but why?  
'Stop it.' She kicked a can lying nearby. 'Drive me home idiot.'  
'Will do miss.' He gently grabber her hand.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been nearly a week of silence. Not a call, not even a text. He was sitting at the couch once more watching TV. Damn, he somehow missed her. In that tempo they would end up in bed next year. He sighed heavily which of course had to attract his mothers attention.  
'Shikamaru.'  
'Yes mom?'  
'If you had a girlfriend, would you tell me?'  
'I think so.' In the end she wasn't his real girlfriend.  
'And how about a crush?'  
'Why would I tell you about a crush?'  
'Because that must be a very special woman.'  
'I wouldn't tell you mother.' He looked annoyed.  
'I see.' She looked at him carefully.  
'You wouldn't lie to your old mother, would you?'  
'Mother what's your problem?'  
'You look love sick.'  
'Love sick?' He laughed. 'Is that even possible?'  
'I don't know. Never experienced it but I've seen this expression before on your fathers face. When I asked his friend what's up with him he told me he was love sick.'  
'Dad?'  
'Yeah. With me of course. Not that you came up with the wrong ideas. I wasn't going easy on him. I mean we worked together back then. Thanks God I've changed the job when I got you. Maybe you would be an orphan now.'  
'Mom, I'm begging you. Don't say such things. And no. I am not love sick.'  
'So what's up with you? You haven't been out to see Choji lately. Are two in a fight? You're constantly checking your phone.'  
'We're not fighting and I just didn't feel like going out anywhere.'  
'So what's wrong with that phone?'  
'Just leave me alone mother, ok?' He sighed. 'What a drag.'  
The dark haired woman smiled. 'There is my boy again. If she's that special to you I'm sure you'll get her. Just don't forget to tell me when it's done, ok? I want to meet my future daughter in law.'  
'Mother even if I had a crush and finally a girlfriend why do you assume she would become my wife? Like, times have changed. People don't marry at 20 with the first sweetheart they meet.'  
'Your father and I weren't 20 when we married too but I certainly was his first and only sweetheart. That is how Nara men are. It's too much of a drag to look for a second girl who would accept them as they are.' She stroked his head.  
'Mother…' He hissed. 'I'm not 5! Stop this! I'm going to my room.'  
'You're not 5 but behaving like one. Calm down child.'

-Hi there. How's it hanging? – He messaged her pretty late in the night. He didn't expect her to respond that night. Actually he didn't expect her to answer at all but a few moments later his phone shined a little light signalizing a new message.  
-Was just about to go to bed. How about you? Didn't hear from you for a while.  
'She got guts.' He thought and smiled.  
\- You were supposed to call me, weren't you?  
-Was waiting for your call.  
-You told me not to. Being irrational, woman?  
-Idiot. You really know nothing about women.  
-How come I'm the idiot now? Wanna hang out anyday soon? Date 3?  
-Let's accept that the last fatal meeting we had was a date. Where do you want to take me?  
-Cinema?  
-Boring.  
-A walk?  
-Boring.  
-Zoo?  
-Boring.  
-A party?  
\- What party?  
-Club?  
-That's not even a date idea.  
-You're high maintenance, you know that?  
-High class or no class. Let me know if you come up with something interesting. I'm going to bed now.  
-I won't give up. : ) Sleep well.

He looked at his screen. An emoji and "sleep well" – Gosh, what are you 13? He plunged his face into the pillow. 'You're pathetic Shikamaru.' He muttered.

-Sleep well too. Laters handsome. ;)

'Shit.' He thought to himself and had to smile. 'Making me blush because of a winky face Miss. Temari.' He put his phone into sleeping mode and turned around on his other side. 'You are really fooling around with me.'


	14. Date 3

-I have an idea. When do you have time?  
-What kind of an idea?  
-Just trust me. It'll be a surprise.  
\- I don't like surprises.  
-Got to trust me with this one. When, woman?  
-Stop calling me 'woman'. I can already hear you calling it with that annoying voice of yours. The weekend?  
-Weekend's perfect. Do you really think my voice is annoying?  
-Yes.  
-That's hurting, woman.  
-Don't cry, cry baby. What time do you pick me up?  
-10AM Saturday.  
-Early.  
-The early bird catches the worm. ;)  
-Good luck bird catcher.  
-Worm catcher it should be, I think.  
-I'm not a worm, idiot. I'll be waiting. Over and out. You're annoying me today.

'Who said you are the one to be caught.' He laughed and made Choji stare. 'Don't mind me buddy. Just some stupid shit.'  
'Already flirting at work.' Choji smiled widely.  
'Oh stop it. That's really not…oh just…' He saw his friends white teeth showing. 'Forget it fatty.'  
'Call me fatty one more time!' He hit the long haired and laughed.

'Sooo where are you taking me to mister officer?' She smiled at him unusually casual.  
'It was supposed to be a surprise wasn't it?' He was tapping his fingers at the driving wheel.  
'Oh come on. I'm already here.'  
'Just lie back and enjoy woman.' He winked at her.  
'Yeah…'She blushed.

'What is this? A park?'  
'Yes. I want to show you around.' He smiled.  
'A walk in a park?' She tilted her head. 'That's… interesting.'  
'Come on fancy pants. Give it a chance.' He smiled and opened the doors then walked around the car and opened her door too.  
'What a gentleman.' She smiled sweetly. 'So show me around officer.'  
'With my greatest pleasure. This park, you have to know, is very special to me.' He put his hands in his pockets. 'I used to spend all of my childhood here.'  
'Here? You live in the area?'  
'Yes. Close by. I used to fly kites over there…' He pointed a glade. ' And play hide and seek in that little forest over there. My dad would make me bows and wooden swords so we could play with my friends all day long here.'  
'Why are you showing me this?'  
'I wanted you to know me better.' He looked up. 'So I've decided to show you myself from the start and there is much more to see here.' He smiled at her calmly. 'Interested?'  
'I don't think I have the right shoes for this..' She looked somehow embarrassed.  
'What is your shoe size?'  
'8 ¾ inches'  
'Wait a moment here, ok?'  
Just come back for me, ok?'  
He looked surprised at her as she really looked scared.  
'Sure I will. 10 minutes and I'll be back.' He dashed through the wood straight to his garden and jumped in the house though the balcony door.  
'Already back?' His mother eyed him while knitting in the armchair.  
'Mom..You're home.' He froze. ' I though you wanted to go out to you book club.'  
'I was just about to leave. Why so nervous?' She looked toward the garden.  
'I'm not nervous.' He put his hands in his pockets.  
'So what are you doing here? Though you wanted to meet with your friends.'  
'I forgot something.'  
'What?'  
'Something.' He turned around and walked toward the corridor repeating in his head that he was an adult young man and didn't have to tell his mother all the details. Especially that he was there to steal a pair of her shoes.  
'You are again doing those drugs?' She whispered. ' I thought that being at the police changed you.'  
'Mom…' He looked back and it was breaking his heart to see her this worried.  
'Maybe someday you'll grow out of it. With the right woman not due to a sentence.' She shook her head and stood up. 'I don't want to know where you keep it. I'll be going.'  
'Mom it's not..'He sighed and stopped because he knew it was way less troublesome is she though he was doing drugs than having a date.  
'Be carefully.' She took her bag. 'See you in the evening youngster.' She forced a sad smile on her face as this was fathers regular sentence to say while leaving.  
'See you.' He waited a moment and grabber her shoes and carried them to the blonde who sat down on a bigger stone.  
'Your mom's?' She looked at the sandals he brought her.  
'Yeah…I borrowed them for you. They might be slightly bigger though.'  
'Thanks.' She took them. 'Wasn't your mom a bit surprised?'  
'No…' He put his hands in his pockets.  
'I'll have to thank her later on I guess..'She whispered.  
'Maybe another time. She won't be home till evening.'  
'Maybe another time.' She sighed. 'Ok Let's go.'  
'Let's…' He grabbed her hand and she looked at him surprised.  
'We don't have to hold hands. It's just an "as if" date.' She pulled her palm back.  
'Yeah, sorry.' He felt awkward and started walking towards a hill. 'Let's get up there first. I might have another surprise up there. '  
'Not sure if I can handle any more.' She smiled ironically.  
They walked up the hill silently and as they reached Shikamaru walked behind a tree and pulled out a picnic basket.  
'You really prepared a picnic?' She looked shocked.  
'Yeah, sort of. I mean we have a blanket. I made a few sandwiches and lemonade. I guess we could call it a picnic.' He started to unpack the basket. As he looked up she was standing there as shocked as the moment before but blushing heavily like a 10 year old who said a bad word. Her rosy cheeks were just too adorable. He smiled to himself knowing this was probably something no one has ever seen before as she didn't seem to get embarrassed this easily. As he was looking at her he started thinking about her and her past. How did it look like? What did other men do for her? A aching. Was this jealousy?  
He sat down on the blanket and poured the lemonade in two glasses.  
'Temari…' He realized he was speaking in a hushed voice.  
'Yhm…' She was eating one of the sandwiches with a smile.  
‚Nothing…' He looked away. He shouldn't ask her about those kind of things.  
'Those are realy good!'  
'Oh come on…basic sandwiches.'  
'You've made them for me…' She looked at him and again blushed.  
'Yeah…sort of.' He scratched his neck and laughed uneasily.  
'That's like one of the cutest things anyone has ever done to me.'  
'One of the cutest?' That was his chance. 'What was the cutest?'  
'The cutest?' She looked into the sky. 'Probably covering me with a blanket when a fell asleep at my desk.'  
'That's nice.' He continued observing her. WHO? Crossed his mind. 'Must have been a really nice guy.'  
'Who said it was a guy?' She rose a brow.  
'I just assumed…I mean probably some ex-boyfriend.'  
'No.' She turned towards him. 'No ex-boyfriends.'  
'You shitting me?' Escaped his mouth faster than he could stop himself.  
'What? Why would I be "shitting" you?'  
'No boyfriends?'  
'You didn't have a girlfriend either mister.'  
'You…I wouldn't tell.'  
'We already talked about how bossy, irritating, loud, many and rude I am.' She shook her shoulders.  
'Is that really what you are thinking about yourself?'  
'What is that supposed to mean?'  
'hmm..' He felt relaxed and lied down with his head on her lap. 'Do YOU think you are bossy and rude?'  
'How does it change things? I mean everyone thinks this way about me.'  
'We are about to change this, aren't we?'  
'Yeah…we are.' She looked him in the eyes.  
'So stop saying such things.'  
'So…would you pick me up from work this week, someday?'  
'Not embarrassed anymore?'  
'Just put on some decent cloths and let me know earlier.'  
'Ok Boss.' He smiled and turned to the side so that his face was turned towards her belly. 'This Sun is so troublesome.' He yawned.  
'Just don't fall asleep lazy.' She said coldly but placed her palm gently on his head.  
'Yeah, won't.' He yawned again.  
She started stoking his hair and remained silent just like she actually wanted him to drift away in the city of starts.

 _"_ _City of stars  
Are you shining just for me?_

 _City of stars  
There's so much that I can't see_

 _Who knows?  
Is this the start of something wonderful and new?  
Or one more dream that I cannot make true?"_

He dreamed about walking the city with her. None of them talked, they only smiled. He was feeling this joy everywhere in his body and couldn't think of any other situation that would make him this peaceful. So this is really it. He stared into her turquoise eyes and smiled wider. 'I love you.' He whispered to her. 'I love you.' He repeated louder while she kept on smiling sweetly. 'I love you!' He exclaimed and hugged her. 'And I'll never let you go.' But she was gone. Where? He looked around scared. Where was she? Where was he? 15'th avenue…House number 15…15..15..15…15…15 dates were over. She was gone and nothing connected them. Where was she? How could he reach her? Not now. He shook his head nervously and suddenly felt the touch of her hand on his shoulder again. But now she was different. Dark, cold and was handing him over some money. 'Here, go get yourself some coffee. This one is mine.' She was holding a cup. 'It was nice meeting you. Have a good day Mr. Officer.' 'No no no no…I said I..' 'I really have to go to work.' She turned around and disappeared behind the next corner. 'Didn't it mean anything to you?!' He shouted. 'It was just a deal.' She was there again in this tight pencil skirt. 'You wanted this not me.' She pulled her skirt a bit up and showed her tight to him. 'You got it so now you should be cured, shouldn't you?' She started undoing her blouse. 'Temari…'He whispered watching like enchanted. 'You don't love me. Don't fool me. It's only a pretended date. Don't act this way.' Her blouse was open and soon fell down on the ground showing her lacy underwear. The bra was matching the pants he found in his pocket. 'I think you have something that belongs to me…Would you mind returning them to me?' She smile while he reached in his pocket and again found the thong. 'Those are yours?' He asked although he knew perfectly. 'Yes, genius.' She reached out her hand. 'Give them back so I can put them on for you.'  
'Yeah…put them on.' He whispered and again felt a hand touching his head. What was it this time? He couldn't tell but the undressed Temari was fading away. 'No..no..no..'He whispered stressed. 'I want to see those pants…'

'You want to see my pants?' She giggled.  
'Yes…'He winked a few times and looked up to find her grinning. 'What?'  
'You said you want to see my pants.' She started laughing.  
'Fuck…' He sat down immediately and checked if he got stiff. No – this was close. 'Sorry about this.'  
'Did you have a wet dream about me?' She leaned towards him pressing her breast against his arm.  
'No. How long were I sleeping?'  
'Half an hour. You sure about that dream? First you were a bit restless but then you looked rather pleased and started to talk about my pants.'  
'I am sure.' He stood up. 'Come on. We should go now.'  
'Where to?' She looked at him surprised.  
'I want to show you some more things.'  
'Can't we stay here a bit longer? I really enjoyed watching the sky here.'  
'Watching the sky?' He tilted his head just like she did. 'You have a calm and patient side of yourself too?'  
'I'm always calm.' She smiled and pulled him by the hand back on the blanket.  
'You're so crazy.' He laughed but still felt bad about this dream. It really left him with shivers. What was this supposed to mean? What were his real feelings?

'This was a really adorable day. Thank you.' She smiled sweetly.  
'You're welcome.' He scratched his neck and looked away. 'It was a pleasure to me too.'  
'I would want to pay you back somehow…'  
'Pay me back?' He looked at her confused.  
'I'll prepare a surprise someday soon, ok?'  
'You really don't have to. That's sort of my job…' He laughed.  
'I would want to.' She looked at him sure.  
'If you want to then I can't say no.' He shrug his shoulders. 'Any place you want me to take you after work this week?'  
She shook her head. 'Anything will be fine.'  
'Ok then. I'll let you know when I'll be there.'  
'Thanks Shikamaru.' She turned towards her house doors. 'Thanks a lot.' She smiled.  
'You really don't have to thank me..'He laughed.  
'Oh your mom's shoes…' She looked down.  
'That's ok. I'll pick them up next time we meet.'  
'Won't your mom miss them?'  
'Noo that's ok.' He put his hands in his pockets. 'Go now. It's getting cold..'  
'We don't want you to catch a cold, do we?' She laughed opening the doors.  
'I was thinking about you but if you put it that way.' He also turned to his car but could hear her turning back to him. He could only guess that her face must have been surprised.  
'See you handsome.'  
He put his hand in the air and got in his car. Started the engine and watched her close the door, then drove away. 'Idiot…' He smiled to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**People you are so kind! You are absolutely awesome! Thank you so much for you favourites and comments!**

-I'll pick you up tomorrow.  
-It'll be only Tuesday.  
-And? Don't see the connection.  
-Isn't this a bit often? I mean we had a date on Saturday.  
-Still can't see the connection. You want me to come, or no?  
-Yeah. Tuesday is ok.  
-Are you ok?  
-Yeah, why are you asking?  
-Just small talk. Not that a could be particularly worried about you.  
-Didn't catch a cold. I'm ok.  
-Glad to hear that. Take care.  
-Will do. See you tomorrow. I'll bring the shoes.  
-Cool.

He sighed. 3 dates have passed and they didn't seem to get much closer than before, not counting that situation at the bar on their first date. She was so cold he didn't know how to melt her ice heart. He sighed deeply while staring at the ceiling.

'Shikamaru!' His mother called from the basement.  
'Yes mom?' He shouted back.  
'Did you see my sandals?'  
'No mom.' He sighed again.  
'Are you sure? I was sure they should be in the wardrobe.'  
'Mom I don't care about your shoes. I haven't seen them.' Liar. Dirty little liar.  
'I guess I must have put them elsewhere.'  
'I guess so.'  
'What do you want for dinner tomorrow?'  
'I'm going out for dinner with Choji.'  
'Choji?'  
'Yes. After work.'  
'Ok then.' She remained silent for a moment. 'You won't smoke, will you?'  
'I won't mom. Relax.'  
'That's good honey.'  
'What a drag.' He whispered.


	16. Date 4

**More date ideas needed! Guys help me plz!**

'Heyyy…' He smiled waiting in front of her office.  
'Hi there.' She smiled shyly. 'You're looking nice today.'  
'Thanks, I tried hard.'  
'Thanks.' She took his hand. 'Shall we?'  
He looked at her a bit surprised as she didn't seem too pleased as he grabbed her hand lately. Must be part of the show.  
'You don't even know where we are going. Slow down.'  
'We're being watched.' She whispered nervously.  
'That blonde again?' He looked around.  
'Shika…' She looked embarrassed.  
'Hi there officer.' The blonde saluted casually.  
'You…'  
'Nice to see you too. I can see you are still at it.' He laughed. 'Good luck.'  
'I've already had luck. I've met her.' He hissed. This guy's presence triggered him impossibly.  
'Yeah. Like finding a penny in dog shit. It's a penny but fuck, it's all in dog shit.' He laughed amused with his joke.  
'Don't you have some business to do?'  
'Shika…'She pulled him by the hand.  
'So scared blondie. Don't pee yourself baby girl. Your daddy isn't here to change your diaper!'  
'Oh fuck this…' Shikamaru rolled his shirtsleeves up. 'I'm going to shut your god damn mouth prick!'  
'Look how aggressive we got! Officer I think this is not what an Officer should do. There's CCTV everywhere. You could get into trouble.'  
'Shikamaru!' She pulled him a bit but he pushed her back.  
' I can't let this fuck speak about you like this!'  
'Come at me sugar pie.' The blonde seemed to enjoy it completely.  
'Shikamaru!' She grabbed his waist and wrapped her arms around it. 'Stop it. Please. Let's Just go!' She snuggled her face in his back and make his knees go week. Holding her hand would make him feel rather warm but this kind of demonstration of affection was on a whole new level.  
'Fine..' He mumbled and grabber one of her tightly wrapped hands.  
'See you next time, lady boy.' The blonde once more saluted and went away.  
'Don't you ever let him get you this mad again!' She looked him in the eyes as he turned around to face her.  
'I can't promise you that. Why the hell do you let him get away with this?'  
'I don't want to be weak.' She looked down. 'I want to prove him wrong.'  
'But that's impossible. He'll always find a way to get you down. And this attitude you're giving him is weak. You're afraid of this cunt. Can't you just get him fired?'  
'I can't…he's one of the shareholders. '  
'What a fucking ass.' He pulled her to the car. 'Come on. We deserved some cake.'  
'Cake?'  
'Yeah. Chocolate cake.'  
'I shouldn't eat sweets.'  
'Oh shut up missy.' He looked at her angrily what for the first time made her look away and put a scared pose on. 'Sorry…' He took a deep breath in. 'I'm sorry. I didn't want to shout at you.'  
'It's ok.' She looked outside.  
'It isn't but I can't undo it now.' He started the car. 'I know a nice place and you deserved cake.'  
'Ok…'  
'And I want you to meet Ino again.'  
'Ino? Why?' She watched him curiously.  
Why? Why did he want her to meet Ino? Because they didn't get along at first and he wanted them to be friends. Why? Why would he want that? Not like he would care if Ino liked Temari. It wasn't like Temari was his girlfriend. At least not real girlfriend.  
'Just because. Stop asking questions, let's just do it.'  
'Fine…But if I get cake I want whipped cream too.'  
'You'll get all the calories they have if it's for me. I'll pay for anything today.'  
'Thanks.'

'Ino!' He called loudly while entering the flower shop. 'Look who came to visit you!' He was pulling th blonde behind himself.  
'Shikamaru…' She was completely embarrassed.  
'Oh Shikamaru.' Ino's mother was standing behind the counter. 'Nice to see you again.' She smiled sweetly.  
'Oh good morning Mrs. Yamanaka! ' Now he looked embarrassed too and immediately let go of Temari's hand. 'I thought Ino would help out this afternoon.'  
'She was. Went out for a moment to bring her boyfriend lunch to the studio.' She stuck her neck out to look at Temari who was standing behind the rather tall brunette. 'It that your girlfriend? Ino told me that you were seeing someone.'  
'Oh…' He turned towards Temari who came more to the front.  
‚No. We're just friends.' She smiled sharply.  
‚Oh, I see.' The woman smiled as if she understood exactly what Temari meant and the only one left out was Shikamaru. 'Why don't you sit down and I'll bring you a coffee and you two will wait for Ino?'  
'Sounds great. Do you have cake?' Shikamaru turned his head back to the older woman while still being completely puzzled.  
'Of course.'  
'And cream?' Temari said quieter.  
'Of course darling. I'll bring you just what you need.' She disappeared behind the back doors.  
'Sorry about that. I thought Ino would be here. '  
'No big deal.' The blonde looked away, avoiding his eyes.  
'You're not angry with me, are you?' He laughed hesitantly.  
'Why should I?' Some roses seemed to interest her a lot.  
'I don't know.' Why should she? He put his hands together as this sounded actually more difficult than he thought at first.  
'It's nothing.'  
Now he was certain it was something. Spending years growing up with his mother by his side and Ino as his best friend he found out two things. Women are completely crazy and if they say nothing it NEVER means nothing. Asked if they want something to eat they would tell you 'NOTHING.'- you really should buy them something. That certain something they had on their mind while saying 'nothing'. Asked if they expect you to do something the situation is similar. You better get your as moving or they'll give you hell. Finally, if it's nothing and they are NOT angry with you, you should fear for your life. You fucked up and now you have to find out what you did. Fast. What did you do Shikamaru?  
'Your coffee and cake.' The Yamanaka placed two plates in front of them. The one with a piece of cake, the other one… 'Holly crap is that still cake?!' Shikamaru lost his focus while staring at the giant chocolate cake covered with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles.  
'Looks delicious.' Temari smiled. A sad smile. 'Shikamaru THINK!' He shouted at himself in his thoughts.  
Moments later he had this mundane, short scene of a conversation between him and Ino's mother shattered into pieces. Still he had no idea why she was mad at him. Women.  
'Your coffee is cold thinker.' She somehow sounded amused while whipping her mouth of the rest whipped cream.  
'Hmm?' He put his hands down and looked at her resigned.  
‚Stop trying to figure out what's wrong, ok?'  
‚But…'  
‚I'm fine.' She smiled. This time a normal smile.  
'But you were sad…'  
'Low sugar.' She pointed at her empty plate.  
Shikamaru looked with a open mouth at the clean plate. When did she manage to make this pile disappear? Maybe she really was meant for Choji.  
'Ok..' He took a sip of the ice cold coffee.' Yuck…'  
'Told you..' She giggled.  
'Shikamaru! Temari! I'm so glad to see the two of you!' Ino dashed to them the moment she spotted them while entering. 'Temari, darling, I'm so deadly sorry about that night! I really am!' She sat down at the spare armchair and caught Temari's hand. 'Are you mad with us?'  
'I am not.' She smiled shyly.  
'Oh thanks God!' She sighed relieved. 'Shikamaru! Idiot you could have let me know earlier you would come and visit!'  
'It turned out quite spontaneous…'  
'It was quite interesting I must say.' Temari smiled fake.  
'Temari…' Shikamaru sunk in his armchair and spouted.  
'What is it?' Ino looked at them.  
'Nothing.' Temari crossed her arms.  
'She won't tell me and she's mad at me!'  
'She surly has a reason for this.' Ino shook her head. 'Idiot Shikamaru.'  
'INO!' He looked at her disappointed and cursed the idea of coming there. Why did he want them to be friends at first place anyway?!

The afternoon went by quite fast as they were chatting and laughing. Shikamaru once more got the feeling everyone knew why Temari was mad apart from himself. Maybe they didn't know but at least didn't need to know. Women tend to nod understanding even though they don't know the story behind. It's this wicked sisterhood or uterus connection that binds the breasted half of the population together. Never could he understand it and to be honest – he hated it.

As the evening came and Temari decided it was time to go, they stopped in front of the cafe opening a borrowed umbrella as it started to rain.  
'What now?' Shikamaru smiled at her.  
'Nothing. I need to go home.' She smiled too.  
'Come on. The evening is fresh. That wasn't much of a date.'  
'It was date enough.' She giggled.  
'You're still mad at me?'  
'I'll get over it.'  
'So you're finally admitting it.' He sighed. 'I can't apologize if I don't know what I did wrong.'  
'I don't need your apologies.' She stepped into the rain towards the car and Shikamaru hurried to catch up with her, to put the umbrella over her head. 'You don't own me much Shikamaru. No apologies needed.' She smiled honestly and stopped again.  
'I don't like it when you're talking this way.'  
'We're just strangers playing pretend to win something. Each of us has its own goal. Nothing wrong with it.' She placed her hand on his wet jacket sleeve and stared at it while her fingers were tightening on the material. 'This play is just taking place on a very narrow stage.'  
'That's a wicked metaphor.' He clenched his fingers around the umbrella's lug.  
'We're pretending to like each other and sometimes…I happen to forget that it's only pretending for a certain ideal.' She looked up at him and bit her lower lip.  
Shikamaru's heart raced. Although her facial expression had nothing in common with what she had just told him, he was more that allured. Instinctively he also bit his lower lip for a moment.  
'Only pretending…' He repeated. ' I could tell you didn't like me at all from the start.' He laughed but felt his face getting closer to her.  
'Who would like a guy like you?' She kept on looking at him no rising her chin so her eyes seemed unusually large.  
'Only an insane person.' He tilted the umbrella unwillingly so that the rain started dripping with large drops on her blazer.  
'Insanity is a good word for all of this.' She finally rose her chin as his face was inches away from hers.  
'I think…' He hesitated for a moment as his clear-headedness came over him for a second like a breeze of fresh air. But it was already too late. Her soft fingers were touching his cheeks from both sides of his face. He could feel her discovering the roughness and edginess of his shaved jaw and her eyes were sparkling.  
'What do you think, smartass? Didn't I tell you that over thinking isn't healthy?' She whispered, now getting completely wet as the umbrella was down absolutely.  
'I think I am getting insane…' He smiled and finally kissed her. This time gently, letting her eyes wide in surprised, slowly close and her hands find their way into his long hair.  
As they stopped she opened the car doors.  
'Drive me home.' She looked at him and smiled. 'Insanity isn't a wise thing to do Mr. Officer. I know that and I won't get tricked this easily.' She got inside and closed the doors leaving him standing in the rain. He swore he could fly off the handle. How could she possibly kiss him this way and the other second treat him worse than a servant?! He got into the car and drove her home in silence. They exchanged cold goodbyes at her apartment and he drove back home. All wet in his car, furious, lost and unfulfilled. This asked for revenge.

As he returned home and entered the doorway his mother exclaimed: 'Shikamaru! What on earth have you been doing?!'  
'I've been out. I thought I told you.'  
'I know that. But look at you! Wet as a drowned rat!'  
'It's raining mother…'  
'You are holding an umbrella and were driving in a car!'  
'And?'  
'Shikamaru what's wrong?'  
'Nothing. I'll go to my room now.'  
'Shikamaru!' But he wasn't listening anymore. He wanted to go to bed, he's had enough.


	17. Chapter 17

He has decided to ignore her, at least for some time. Maybe a week or so. It was also highest time for him to spend some time with Choji. Weekend again and he headed to the apartment with a couple of beers in his hand. Pushed the doors open which as always were unlocked and announced: 'What's up bro? I brought beer!'  
'Oh Shikamaru…' He looked surprised and somehow guilty. The TV was on and a multiplayer game they would normally do together was on the screen. Shikamaru looked at the couch and saw a blonde ponytail that didn't belong to their friend Ino. The head rose and turned its face to him.  
'TEMARI?!' He couldn't hide his surprise.  
'Whoops…'She smiled.  
'What are you doing here?'  
'Spending time, and you?'  
'Visiting MY best friend…' He looked displeased at Choji. He would have never expected him to meet with the enemy. Actually…What was she doing here? He squinted his eyes. Wasn't the thing between the two over? He never really got an answer.  
'Well Shika you can join us if you want.' Choji looked at Temari nervously.  
'I'll stop by later…' He turned around, ready to leave.  
'Come on. It'll be fun, lazy ass.' She smiled wider.  
He wanted to ignore her, to get revenge so why should he stay? Maybe to destroy their date? Was this a date? He turned around immediately. Was this a date? Choji actually looked decent. She was more casual than usual but that might actually mean she feels casual around him so maybe it was something serious…  
'You're staying or nah?' She leaned her head on her elbow.  
'I'm staying.' He walked to the couch, opened the beer and put it in front of each. 'So let's have fun.'  
They played a few matched on the game console and told a few jokes. Normal but Shikamaru kept on being suspicious. What was this meeting all about? He had to ask.  
'So Choji…'He decided to hit the weaker chain. 'what were you guys actually doing here?'  
'We? Here?' His friend stuttered. 'Nothing special.'  
Utterly suspicious. Shikamaru frowned.  
'Can't I go out on dates Nara?' She looked at him offended but burst into laugher.  
'Of course you can't!' He exclaimed but only in his thoughts. A fucking date. That what crossed his mind the second later. He felt cheated. How could his best friend go out with…one moment. He did the exact same thing. He went out with his best friends girl…So this is how it feels like. He smirked. Guess it wasn't him who would get his revenge that day. Apart from feeling betrayed here was this awful feeling that would eat him from the inside like a worm eats a rotten apple. What was it? Not this Christmas hesitation but something he thought he had never experienced before. Jealousy.  
'Sure.' He shrug his arms. His hear was aching more any moment he remembered how Choji asked about how things were getting along and if they could go out together as a two couples…Meanwhile he was actually meeting her behind his back?! That wasn't Choji! No way! Shikamaru sunk into the pillows of the couch. Choji had all the right to do that…to get her back. It was him who acted like a pig. Ridiculous. He looked at the laughing Temari. Why? Why Would he get jealous over such a rotten woman? She was a complete bitch who plays with man hearts and sleeps with stranger. She actually managed to get him pissed off with his best friend and was sitting there having fun. Oh he hated her so much. All of her existing and wished he had never ever made that bet.  
'I need the pipe Choji…' He spoke in a hushed voice. He didn't give a damn if she would be outraged or not. He wanted to chill out – like he planned to while coming there.  
'Are you sure?' He looked worried at his friend who looked rather pale.  
'Absolutely. I am panting for some weed.'  
'Weed? Are you going to smoke it?' Temari looked surprised at both of them.  
'We're not going to eat is as a salad, girl.' He was angry and didn't want to look at her or hear her speak.  
'Relax.' Choji placed the glass pipe in front of him and prepared the happy mixture. 'There you go buddy. Temari if you feel uncomfortable you can go…'  
'I am not uncomfortable.' But her body language was expressing the complete opposite.  
'Fine. Now shut up for a while and let me relax chatterbox.' Shikamaru closed his eyes and leaned back after he took the first puff.  
Complete silence for minutes. He even though they left him alone in the room, but no, they were sitting there. Choji was smoking peacefully and Temari was observing them with her knees pulled up to her chin, looking like a scared child. His heart ached again. He felt he wanted to hold her and tell her he was sorry but on the other hand his rage was still growing and his subconscious couldn't stop calling her a fucking bitch.  
'Can I…' She looked at him shy. 'Could I try too?'  
'Sure…' Choji handed the equipment over.  
Shikamaru remained silent although he thought this was a rather bad idea knowing how she reacted to alcohol.  
Temari breathed the fumes in and caught a bit.  
'When is this going to start working?'  
'Soon enough.' Choji lied back in the same position as Shikamaru.

'Shika, don't you think she's a bit too freaky?' Choji looked at the drugged blonde.  
'She's totally high.' He shook his head, now feeling way better.  
'Shit… Maybe we should call her a taxi home?'  
'If you don't want her to stay.'  
'What?' Choji looked at him rather lost. 'You know where she lives. Would you do that?'  
'Do what?' Let this drugged blonde stay at my place? He smiled thinking about it.  
'Call her a taxi.'  
'Sure.' He walked up to the blonde and pulled out his phone. 'Listen Temari I'll call you a ride home, ok?' He leaned over her while she was lying in the armchair.  
'Home? I don't want to go home yet!'  
'I think you should…' He wanted to be more persuasive but she pulled him and losing his balance he fell on her. He thanked God Choji left the room to the toilet seconds earlier. 'What do you think you're doing?'  
'Fun?' She giggled.  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes while slowly getting himself off her. She was worse than drunk. He felt a heavy weight on his lap – she already nestled down in them and smiled sweetly putting her arms around his neck.  
'Listen Blondie….' He looked at the bathroom doors. 'Your boyfriend won't be pleased.'  
'You're my boyfriend.' She put her forehead on his shoulder.  
'I am not. I am just pretending. I guess he is the real boyfriend then.'  
'He's just a friend.' She mumbled. 'Like a girl…'  
'Yeah….'He stood up pushing her from his lap. Somehow her blurry words made him feel better about this situation, or maybe the drugs did. 'Get dressed we're leaving.' He called for a taxi.  
'Ugh…Shika, you're ruining all the fuuun…'  
'So high…'He shook his head and had to smile.

'Shit when did it start raining this bad…' They looked outside the building.  
'UGH!' She caught his hand firmly.  
'Yeah..ugh…' He laughed. She was more like a little girl than a grown up now. 'The taxi should be here any minute.' He looked at his clock. Quarter to 3 in the morning. Took them a while. Suddenly a flash and seconds later the loud and unmistakable thunder. 'Looks like a storm is coming..'He looked down at her and to his surprise her eyes were wide as the once of a scared animal. The widened pupils made her look like one even more. 'You scared Blondie?'  
'I fucking hate storms!' She hugged his arm tighter.  
'Calm down. The taxi will bring you home any minute.'  
'I don't want to go home! I don't want to be alone! Shika!' She hid her face in his jumpers sleeve.  
'Listen what should I do? I need to get you home and I have to go home too, ok?'  
'Please…' She looked at him.  
'Listen…'  
'I'll let you do things to me…'  
Silence.  
Things. To. Me. What kind of things?  
'Well… I guess we could go to your…'  
'No we can't go to my home.'  
'Why?'  
'Kankuro's having the night again. Your place.'  
'My place?' He shivered thinking what his mother would say if she found out. 'No…'  
'Shikamaru.' She straightened up and looked him in the eyes. 'Are you a grown up man, or not?'  
'I guess so..'  
'So get your shit together and take a woman home when she's fucking asking for it!'  
'Pushing me around even when you're high, hmm bossy?' He smiled. 'Oh screw it. Fine. Let's go to my place.'  
They got onto the taxi and he gave the driver his home address.  
'Hey Temari…'  
'Yes?' She said while cuddling his arm.  
'You wouldn't be alone if your brother is having the night at your place…'  
'I know.'  
'Are you at least afraid of storms?'  
'Does that matter?'  
'Not really.' He couldn't see her face but had to smile. What a vicious, sly creature. He wasn't that sure anymore if she was high at all.


	18. Chapter 18

They entered the Nara house and he shushed at her so they wouldn't wake his mother up. The last thing he needed was her meeting them stoned in the middle of the night sneaking into the house like two teenagers. As they entered his room he felt a huge relieve, but the night wasn't over yet. Temari threw her jacket and shoes in the corner, buttoned up her trousers and started undressing them as he was there in his wet jumper watching her speechless.  
'What?' She looked at him. 'I am not going to sleep with them on. Give me a t-shirt of yours.'  
He handed her one over but kept on looking. The thigh jeans soon landed on the floor not far from the rest of her outer wear. She was standing there in silky violet pants and her t-shirt. Her legs and tights looked even more amazing now that he finally saw them bare. He was like paralyzed although he wished to throw himself at her. No subconscious calling her a bitch was longer present. She was again his flawless goddess.  
'Having a stiff one?' She smiled cocky.  
He opened his mouth but no words escaped. How could she changed between this hurt little girl, sweet high baby girl and cocky miss bossy this quick?!  
'No?' She took off her t-shirt. 'How about now?'  
He didn't need to reply although it was completely impossible. She giggled.  
'Turn around.'  
'Wh..'  
'Turn around.'  
Unwillingly he did what she ordered him and after a while he felt something landing on his shoulder. It was her black bra she threw at him. He looked around to find her in his shirt lying in his bed and for the first time he understood why his father got him a queen size bed.  
'Are you not undressing?'  
'Um…yes.' He started taking off his cloths, trying to overcome his shame of being watched very closely. As he was already shirtless he stopped for a moment as taking off his trousers would cost him more courage. In the end he really got a stiff one and this since junior high was the most embarrassing thing that could happened to you in front of other people.  
'Show it to me…' She bit her lip and spoke in an untypical, strange but alluring husky voice.  
He looked at her shocked.  
'You little pervert…' He finally managed to say something.  
'I'm just curious.'  
He took off his trousers and stood a moment in front of her.  
'Get in here handsome…' She smiled and he was so turned on his hands were nearly shaking. He got into the bed and moved close to her.  
'So what kind of things were we talking about?' He whispered.  
'Just touching, ok?' She smiled shyly.  
'Just touching….' He very gently placed his hand on her waist and wanted to push it under the t-shirt.  
'No…no undressing. Just…like this.' She touched his arm with her fingertips.  
'Fine…' He moved his hand up and down her side while her palms started discovering his torso. She stared at him with those wide pupils and bit her lip again.  
'What are you thinking about?' She whispered.  
'Tell me…you and Choji…'  
'Is THAT really what crosses your mind right now?' She laughed. 'There is no me and Choji. We are friends. I thought I told you.' The sexy atmosphere was somehow gone but Shikamaru felt even more relieved. That uncomfortable feeling was in a deep past.  
'Just friends?'  
'Jealous?' She again looked at him cocky and that triggered him. He jumped at her like a tiger and pushed both of her wrists to the mattress. 'Shika…' She gasped rather frightened. 'That's only date number five...'  
'Shush…' He kissed her passionate. 'I need you to be mine only, ok?' He looked her in the eyes with desire. 'Do you understand?'  
'Yes…' She whispered obediently.  
'Fine…' He let go of her wrists and placed one hand on her breast while kissing her neck.  
'Oh Shika…' She moaned very quietly.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning the bright sun woke him up. This really was a short night, he looked at the clock it was already noon, what a sleep in. Turning his head to the opposite side he found her still peacefully sleeping on his arm. No, she wasn't looking like those models or actresses in movies with flawless hair and no smudged make up. It was quite the opposite but to him she was absolutely stunning. He wasn't much sure about what this whole night and evening meant to them but at that moment he didn't need to know. He was simply happy. He sighed and looked in front of him at the doors to his room and found them slightly open. Didn't they close them? Impossible. If there was one thing he was sure about it was that this door was closed last evening. But what or who opened them? Bloody hell, if it was his mother he feared for his life. Actually that was very much likely. She was curious if he got home last night because he wasn't getting up so she checked on him looking into his room. Shikamaru got pale and shivers covered his body. He knew the morning after would be hard to explain to his mother but if she saw them like this in bed…A bra lying on the floor, her in his shirt… He was scared shitless but there was nothing left to do than to check on how bad the situation was. He sneaked out of the bed, trying not to wake the blonde, put on some sweats and a t-shirt and walked down towards the kitchen that was obviously busy.  
'Hi there…' He greeted his mother who was busy with preparing some food.  
'Good morning.' She looked at him and he spotted two red circles on her cheeks. 'Finally on your two feet…congratulations. Must have been a long night…' She looked down again. She knew and Shikamaru had to swallow hard as the fear was growing big.  
'Yeah mom, about that…'  
'Yes?' She again looked up. This time she not only seemed troubled but furious as well. 'Yes, I am listening.'  
'She got pretty drunk and…' He caught knowing this wasn't the right side to start this story. There was no right side to be honest.  
'Oh drunk…' She again turned away from him. 'Listen boy. I really thought this was an insult that you thought I wouldn't find out you were lying to me all the time. Telling me that you were meeting Choji all the time. I could see you gussy up and this was already prove enough for me to think you were seeing a girl. But you continued lying so I patiently waited till you would be ready. Then one night as you were "out with Choji", your best friend called here as he couldn't reach you, to ask if you were home. Suspicious, isn't it? Looks like your alibi vanished. But I waited. THEN finally I met Mrs. Yamanaka who asked if I knew that you had a girlfriend you are desperately trying to hide from the world, God only knows for what reason. And today…' She turned around. The red spots on her cheeks were glowing of anger. 'Today I enter your bedroom in the morning and find you lying in bed with a half naked woman.'  
'Mom…I'm sorry.'  
'Sorry for what exactly Shikamaru?' She threw the fridge doors open loudly. 'Listen, I know you are a grown up. I knew this was going to happen or happening… but I live in this house too. I know you pay your rent but so do I and I do not wish unannounced sleepover guest like this in our house!' Her voice was high pitched and sounded like someone was shouting but whispering the same time.  
'I am sorry mom…this won't happen again.' He was looking at the floor and felt his palms, hidden in the pockets of his sweats, being all wet. He felt 10 years old again.  
'Good' She threw a few eggs on the pan. 'I don't know who this woman is to you, or if she's actually someone to you, but from what I've heard and saw over the last few weeks I must say, you could have at least introduced her to me before I met her like this.'  
'She's….'He met his mothers cold dark eyes who pierced him like two daggers. 'She's my girlfriend.'  
'Good. What's her name?'  
'Temari.'  
'Temari.' She nodded and the redness of her cheeks seemed to slowly fade away. 'Go get her then. Your breakfast will be ready any minute.'  
Shikamaru looked at the pan and couldn't get out of shock that besides all that fury his mother really made them breakfast. That was true mother love- wanting to kill you and make you scrambled eggs at the same time. Terrifying.  
'One more thing. Before I forget it Shikamaru.' She grabbed his arm. 'I don't want grandchildren. Not now, not like this. If you will feel like making children at least make it chistianlike and get married first. Will you do this for your old mother?'  
'Yes mom.' He forced himself not to smile. He wasn't even endangered with children yet.  
'Great.' She let go of him. 'I think you know what you should be doing then.'  
'Yes.' He blushed and speeded up to his room, tightly closing the door behind him. He turned around and once again meet pricing eyes. 'Good morning…' He mumbled still feeling his heart dashing.  
'Morning.' She pulled the duvet up to her chin and blushed heavily. 'Are we in trouble?'  
'No. It's ok now.' He sat down at the bed.  
'Good.' Temari looked around. 'Could you hand me over my trousers?'  
'Sure…' He gave them to her. 'Is anything wrong?' He looked at her concerned as she tried to put them on under the duvet.  
'No….' She looked scared. 'It's just…I….I feel a bit embarrassed.'  
'So you really were stoned yesterday?'  
'Well not that stoned but yes… You wouldn't have thought I would do something like this sober?' She got out of bed.  
'Don't know.' He still got his eyes glued to her.  
'Well I wouldn't. Make you bring me here while your mother is at house. I'm so ashamed I could die.'  
'She would want to meet you.'  
'I bet she would want to.' She took the bra from the floor and put it on while still being in his shirt. 'She must think I'm a horrible slut.'  
'Don't be so hard on yourself…' He walked up to her and placed his hands on her hips. Sweet memories, being only a few hours away, came to his mind. 'I really liked your stoned self…'  
'Oh I bet you did.' She turned around and looked angrily. 'I should tear up the agreement as the contract agreements were violated! This was only date 5 if you really would call this evening with Choji a date!'  
'Violated?! No one violated anything!' Shikamaru crossed his arms.  
'Oh really?!'  
'Oh please, you really forced me to take you with me! I won't accept that you will treat this as a violation!'  
'You filthy…'She hissed as Shikamaru's mother called him to come down.  
'Listen chick. I did nothing wrong. I haven't done one thing, not a single finger movement that would go further than you allowed and wanted me to. Don't make things up that didn't take place.' He hissed too. 'To think that I actually started to you like you.' He left the room leaving the doors wide open. Temari was standing there with her hands let down helplessly and a face expression as sad as surprised.  
'You have to ruin everything, don't you?' She whispered and then in a hurry changed t-shirts.

'Good morning madame…' She barely whispered as she entered the dining room. Her eyes were turned to the ground and cheeks rosier than ever.  
'Good morning.' His mother was blushing too but forced herself to look serious. 'So I can finally meet you.'  
'Temari, mother, mother, Temari.' Shikamaru mumbled still in a bad mood.  
'It's nice to meet you madame.' Temari was still looking down.  
'My pleasure. Please sit down, I made you breakfast. I hope you're not vegetarian…'  
'Not at all.' She added fast.  
'Good.' His mother sighed. 'Sit down.'  
'I am sorry but I would need to get home now.' She looked up shyly.  
'But breakfast.'  
'I am really sorry. I don't want to be rude, really. I am really grateful it's just…I have duties.'  
'On a Saturday morning?' Yoshino crossed her arms.  
'Yes. I have family I have to take care of and the business…' Temari bowed out of the blue. 'I'm begging for your forgiveness!'  
'My god…' The Nara woman was shocked and threw her arms in the air. 'Fine! Go if you have to!' She shook her head. 'But we'll talk next time!' She gently placed her palm on Temari's back. 'I want to know what kind of girl got my stubborn and foolish sons heart.'  
'Next time…' She smile palely while straitening up.  
'Drive her home Shikamaru.'  
'Me? I'm eating breakfast.'  
'And? Up! Now! Drive her home. Your breakfast won't run away!'  
'How troublesome. Let's go.'  
'Thank you again and goodbye.' Temari again bowed but not that low and dashed behind Shikamaru. She got into the car and tightened her seatbelt. Silence. Awkward silence.  
'Listen lazy…' She started.  
'Yeah, you know I've been thinking.' He interrupted her while driving and looking in front of him. 'I've been thinking about what you told me.'  
'And?'  
'This thing tonight. If this was a violation of the rules…'  
'Listen…'  
'No, now's my turn to talk. If this was a violation of the rules than I think we might want to really stop this game.'  
'Oh great.'  
'You were the one that came up with the idea and I agree.'  
'You got what you wanted and now you're off.' She hissed and looked outside the window.' Fucking fantastic.'  
'I am not doing this because of that night in that way.' He looked at her for a moment. 'I am doing this because if this was a violation of the rules I don't want to be part of this sick game anymore. Sometimes I do want to touch you for no reason, just because I am allowed to.' He looked back and sighed. 'Sometimes I would want to hold you or even kiss you and not be accused of molestation but as I realized today this is completely impossible.'  
'You've already kissed me before…' She mumbled quietly.  
'I did and always feared for my life. I don't want to. This is not going to work out.'  
'This was not supposed to work out.'  
'Right. Just play pretend. ' He tightened the grip on the driving wheel.  
'Just play pretend.' Her voice was shaking. 'So the deal is canceled from today.'  
'Fine.'  
'Fine.'

As she was leaving his car without saying goodbye he could swear she was secretly crying. He actually felt like crying too. What a tragicomedy. He was on his way home again and all the appetite has left him. This was a final goodbye, wasn't it?


	20. Chapter 20

'YOU DID WHAT?' Ino was as loud as she could be.  
'Yeah I sort of broke up with her. She wasn't letting me near her.' He shrug his arms.  
'You complete IDIOT!' Ino was shaking him by his arms. 'I just can't! Can I smack you in the face?'  
'Let me go! Why are you so pissed off?!' He was displeased. 'She likes Choji better anyway.'  
'Choji?! She obviously like you idiot! Oh I can't believe you screw things up with the only woman who would agree to date a lazy sit like you and actually think good of you!'  
'She wasn't thinking good of me.'  
'And how about that time she was so pissed off because Sai was making fun out of you?'  
'She's got a problem with people that undermine her authority. Wicked woman. She only bothers about herself.'  
'And you are so generous.' She was pissed off. 'You are making me sick Nara. It's none of my business but I really think you screwed up. Really bad.'  
'Yeah none of your business.'  
'Oh Choji!' She exclaimed seeing the rounder young man enter the pub. 'Did you get the news?!'  
'What news?'  
'Shikamaru broke up with his girlfriend!'  
'Ino!' He wanted to get over thinking about her constantly and instead they were making him sick again. 'I am begging you! And I bet he already knows.'  
'Yeah I know.' Choji sat down at their table. 'It's a shame.'  
'You know? How?' Ino rose a brow. 'Don't tell me it's really true and you and Temari are seeing each other.'  
'Well we really are seeing each other but not in the way you guys might think. She's a precious woman and we got friends.'  
'Now that I got my eyes off her you finally could do something to get that "precious" witch.' Shika mumbled.  
'You really are unfair Shikamaru.'  
'I am unfair?!'  
'You made a mess out of her head.'  
'I MADE A MESS?' He was astonished.  
'Well not me!' Choji actually looked angry with his friend. 'I really am not supposed to tell you this but she likes you. She really does and no matter how hard she tried to pretend she didn't it never worked out.'  
'What the hell do you know? Bullshit!'  
'I told you so too Shika! She really was after you. You could tell by the way she looked at you.'  
'You two are insane! How did it come only me didn't see it? Around me she was cold and bossy. Harsh and unfriendly. Seldom did she show me her good side. Most of the time we were fighting.'  
'She might not be easy Shika but..'  
'Easy? She's a helpless case! I don't guy to ever have to go out with her again. She only wants to get on with her business and get rid of that prick there. In my opinion she's doing it completely wrong and only making a show to him. Maybe they would make a good couple.'  
'You're talking rubbish Shikamaru.' Choji shook his head.  
'Whatever. Really. Please, let's change the topic.'  
'Yeah, I can see there's nothing we can tell you that you wouldn't already know.' Ino looked at the other brunette. 'Looks like he'll stay a bachelor forever Choji.'  
'Maybe that's better.'

A bachelor for lifetime? Shikamaru was strolling towards his home and glancing at the night sky from time to time but the stars weren't showing much that time in the big rotten apple he lived in. He never thought about how he imagined his life in future. Did he want to get married someday? It seemed like an awful drag. Who would want that? Maybe it really was better he had experienced this kind of chemicals reactions over the last weeks. Now he, at least, knew that women were even worse to what he imagined them to be. They would make you laugh, do things you normally would never imagine, would make your heart beat fast and in the end just treat you like a joke. Like a game. He unwillingly grabbed his jacket at the height at of the life spending organ in his chest. His throat was all tightened up like before breaking into tears and the big muscle was hurting. Was his mother right? Was he love sick and now…heartbroken? If it was true he wouldn't have let her go this easily. So what was it. He remembered that odd dream he had some time ago. Who was she to him? Why was he so sick and tired of her and at the same time longed for her presence? Why was she on his mind although he had already decided this was the end of their brief encounter?  
He kicked a can and sighed. What should he do? He again looked up hoping to find the answer in the cloudy sky of New York.


	21. Chapter 21

Routine came fast. Work was unusually comforting and his mother strangely nice. Finally a few weeks later the day came he was looking for desperately. He got promoted. A real police officer. No more parking tickets and boring activities. Real police work. In the evening there was a huge party planned as his best friend also got the good news. He put on a shirt and his Sunday shoes. A real holiday he thought while smiling at himself in the mirror. He walked down to the living room of their house, where guests were chit chatting, drinking cocktails and laughing while some music was playing. When was the last time it was that lively in this four walls? He didn't want to get emotional thinking about his father and shook slightly as Ino's hand grabbed his.  
'He would be very proud.' She squeezed his hand. 'My dad too.' Tears shimmered in her eyes. They died at the same accident two years ago, which made the two teens get even closer and become really close friends. Shikamaru smiled and also squeezed her hand. He was really happy she was there and were speaking this kind words to him. Suddenly a black haired, tall man appeared in the door frame and Ino's eyes glowed up.  
'I think he might be looking for me.'  
'I bet he is.' He let go of the blonde's hand. 'Go get him. Thank you for coming Ino.'  
'Thank you for inviting me Shikamaru. Once more congratulations.' She looked at him with a tender warmth.  
'Thank you.' He smiled back and saw her leaving and finally sinking in Sai's arms. She was in love, as much as a person could be and one could see he like her back. She was happy and that was all that mattered. He turned his head towards his best friend who was sitting by his family and laughing out of his deepest soul. A view he could participate for hours. There really was something heartwarming about this person. He didn't know what but he was sure there was no other like Choji on this earth. You could search for a more genuine person with a magnifying glass and wouldn't find one. He bloomed being surrounded by his beloved. His mother and father. His friend smiled at him and Shikamaru waved. He was happy too. That was all that mattered. He took a few steps to gain some more distance of the gathered crowd and spotted his mother in her favorite blue dress his father got her. She was also definitely enjoying that event but as always seemed a bit sad. He decided to join her and sat down at the arm of the armchair.  
'How are you mom?'  
'I am wonderful honey. I just miss your father so much. He would love to be around an occasion like this.'  
'I miss him too mom. I am sure he's watching us from wherever he is right now.'  
'You're right darling.' She took his hand. 'Did you invite her?'  
'Who?'  
'You know who I mean darling.'  
'Mom the thing is…' He actually wanted to be partly honest with her.  
'I think she will come.'  
'Mom I didn't invite her.'  
'I know.' She smiled shyly. 'But I did. I told her to come even if you wouldn't inform her yourself. I thought it would do you good to maybe meet her again.'  
'How?' He was surprised.  
'A mother has it's methods.' She winked.  
Another reason for him to believe she really worked for the FBI. Scary.  
'I am ok mom.'  
'I know darling.' She stroked his cheek. 'I know. Just have a talk.' She pointed the door with her chin. 'Don't make her wait.'  
'There's no one there mom.' He looked confused at the main doors.  
'Could you go and check them for me?'  
'But mom….'  
'Please Shikamaru. If I'm wrong you'll be able to continue the party anyway but if I'm right and you won't check that door you might miss something very precious.'  
'Precious?'  
'Check for yourself.'  
Again it felt like Christmas. He was almost afraid to open that door so he converged on it slowly. The feeling of stupidity rose with the diminishing distance. What was the chance someone was really behind that door? Just as great as the possibility Santa Clause existed. He turned around to look at his mother who was observing him and only gestured him to keep on walking with a secret smile on her lips. He pulled the handle and the doors opened lightly. A cold breeze of fresh air blew in his face and he gasped of surprise. After reopening his eyes that didn't expect that cold greeting, they met two deer-like round, shimmery objects in front of him. Attached to them was a pale face, blonde hair, tied to a messy, low ponytail and a body which was dressed into a coat and high heels shoes.  
'Shikamaru? Did someone come?' Choji's voice came from the background and he closed the doors behind him immediately. He thought he might be dreaming and didn't want anyone else to be part of this mysterious meeting. In the end, Santa was real.  
'How did you know I am here?' She whispered.'I am sorry I shouldn't have come here.' She turned towards the car who had its engine still on.  
'Did you make this up with my mother?'  
'What?' She turned around gracefully.  
'That you would be waiting behind this door?'  
'She did invite me but I wasn't sure I would come. I actually was pretty sure I wouldn't show up but last minute I forced myself to drive here….I kind of lost my courage standing in front of that door.' She spoke quietly. 'Looks like this wasn't such a good idea.'  
'So you were lacking courage? You?' He walked towards her.  
'Yes.' She looked up to his face.  
'Interesting.'  
'Congratulations.' She smiled awkwardly and pulled her hand out towards him.  
'Thank you.' He shook it and kept on holding it. 'Just that you know I do not not like you.'  
'Thank you.' She looked at their connected palms. 'Just that you know…I am sorry. I am sorry I screw up. I was impossible.' She sniffed.  
'Yeah you were.' He nodded and smiled. 'But I wasn't easy too.'  
'I really like that night back then…I just got so awfully scared.'  
'Scared?' He looked surprised.  
'That you would use me and disappear out of my life.' A tear flew down her cheek. 'I was embarrassed and overwhelmed. '  
'That's ok.' He stepped closed still not letting go of her hand.  
'It wasn't ok but I didn't know it different. So I just got mean as always and you've finally had enough.' She looked down. 'What you said in the car really made me realized how wrong I was. I really believed you.'  
'That's good.' He gently put his hand on her back.  
'I am sorry it took me this long to tell you this.' She was sobbing.  
'Is ok now. Don't cry.' He pressed her against his torso dressed in only the shirt. Hot tears touched his skin soaking the shirt's material and made the cold wind feel even more acute.  
'I was wondering if we could eventually go back to that deal…'  
'I don't think that's possible.'  
'Ok.' She looked at him and tried to stop herself from crying.  
'It's impossible but well we could try to go out just like that. Without a deal.'  
'Just like that?'  
'Yeah, you know, sometimes I really hated you to the boned and even though I forced myself the hardest over this weeks to ignore all the thought about you I couldn't. But I don't want that deal. I mean I still do want what I wanted from the start but I also want something more.'  
'Is this a joke?'  
'Absolutely not.'  
'You really would want to date me? For free?'  
'Well I do want a payment. I want to kiss you and hug you. I want you to stroke my hair and to sleep on your lap. I want to spend the night with you and wake up next to you and have breakfast. And I want you to make me coffee when I'm at your place.' He smiled. 'No more ubers and Starbucks coffee.'  
'I would be supposed to make coffee to you?!' He pretended to be offended but laughed genuinely and snuggled her face in his shirt. 'You must be awfully cold.'  
'A bit.' He hugged her closer. 'So is that deal ok for you?'  
'But that thing…I mean the final…' She looked embarrassed and stuttered.  
'We still got ten dates don't we?'  
'Ten.' She nodded.  
'How about I don't care about them anymore?'  
She looked at him again with eyes wide open and he observed her carefully.  
'I don't care if it takes 2 dates or 10 dates or 30 dates.' He caught her face in two hands. 'We'll see how things work out.' He kissed her gently. 'Although I must say I would rather it happens after 10 dates than after 30.' He laughed. She smiled too but grabbed his hand firmly.  
'I have to be honest with you…'  
'Honest? More surprises for today?'  
'I….'She looked at the door and around herself. 'I may actually never have done that before.'  
'Done what?' He looked confused.  
'Have had sex.' She blushed heavily.  
'What?'  
'On please, don't look so shocked.' She turned around. ' I am dying out of embarrassment already.'  
'No, I mean, what are you talking about? We've spend the night together.'  
'What?' She looked around and frowned. 'That night after the club?'  
'Yes. There was a condom on the floor.'  
'Well yes.' She covered her face. 'My God I am so embarrassed.' She shook her head and looked at him again. 'Don't you remember anything?'  
'Actually no.' He blushed too.  
'Well, I wanted to do it but you were so drunk. The moment we put it on you actually came and fell asleep.' She turned around.  
'I did what?!' He turned around too and felt his heart racing and face burning. 'Lord…I am so so so so so sorry Temari.'  
'Not a big deal. I though you knew. I thought that was the reason you were so obsessed with doing it again. Because you were ashamed.'  
'No. If I knew I would probably avoid you like fire. I wanted to do it because I didn't remember a thing of my first time and thought it was horrible. I couldn't sleep because of it. Got me totally obsessed. Obsessed over you and the thought I missed something this important and turns out nothing really happened.'  
'Your first time?'  
'What?' He turned over his shoulder and looked panicked but knew he had to play his cards open.'Yes. It was my first time too. I mean it wasn't. God what a night.' He sat down on the doorstep. 'Kill me please.'  
She laughed and put her hand on his head. 'Don't be silly.'  
'I spend months thinking I slept with you.'  
'Is that so bad? Don't you want to do it anymore?'  
'Well…I do.' He looked up. 'But would you want a male virgin?'  
'I don't see a problem.' She shook her shoulders. 'It's actually a relieve I don't have to complete with any other woman.'  
'Woman.' He sighed.  
'You're so funny Shikamaru.' She giggled.  
'Oh really…'He stood up. 'So you think I am silly?' He smiled and kissed her while hearing the doors open.  
'Holly molly!' Choji exclaimed. 'So that's why your mother didn't want to let me out!'  
'Choji….'He mumbled while still looking at Temari. 'You want to come in? Can we tell your driver to leave now?'  
'Oh no…' She turned around. 'I've completely forgotten about Kankuro.'  
'I'll go talk to him.'  
'Shika…'  
'Let me handle this. Get inside.' He walked towards the car with dark windows and knocked at the drives side. The window rolled down and the brunette looked at him silently.  
'She'll stay. I'll drive her home later on.'  
'You're one hell of a troublesome motherfucker, you know that?'  
'I know. I promise to improve now.' He smiled.  
'You better. She gave us hell because of you. Next time I'm going to rip your balls off.'  
'That's a fair deal.'  
'I know.' He sighed. 'Take good care of her. She's my sister.'  
'I know, I know.' He scratched his neck. 'Go now. I promise to take care of her.'  
'Yeah. See you looser.' He rolled the window up and drove away.


End file.
